Those Tragic Souls
by HappyTerrier
Summary: Ron, Draco and Luna do not understand the alternate universe they found themselves in. Where everyone fonds over a scarless and false Boy-Who-Lived. Where Draco's mother is in Askaban. Where Harry Potter is a coward. Where a new danger lurks in the shadows. Previously called Make it Back to You.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Chapter 1:

Burning. How Ron wished he were burning instead of suffering another night full of Crucios. At least if he was burning he could die from the flames.

"_The smoke inhalation will kill you,"_ Hermione's voice reminded Ron. She said those same words that day Hermione mentioned she was scared of fires. A secret she never even told Harry.

Weeks before this night Ron never believed he wished he could die. But, after weeks in Voldemort's Death Eater's captivity, death was his greatest desire. Not fame. Not money. Not any of his petty longings. Not even a scrumptious meal.

How did he end up here? How did he reach this point of hopelessness?

Well, first a locket screwed with his mind. A trolled-up locket gave him nights of endless nightmares of Harry and Hermione crackling at his failure to do anything right. He could still remember the first dream. In it Ron tried to do a spell to clean up a mess, but every time Ron reached for his wand, it would tap dance away, laughing viciously. He had spent every waking moment hearing Harry and Hermione's voices in his head, taunting him, telling him to just leave the two heroes, reminding him that he was worthless. Soon, Ron thought he was worthless, that he was causing the hunt's constant failure. His self-pity became too much to bear and he did the worst action imaginable. He left his friends. Left them in a tent to handle on an impossible mission. Left them with the locket that broke him.

Right after Ron apparated away, he found himself surrounded by a group of Snatchers who scoffed his proclamation of his identity.

"I know Stan," a Snatcher drawled, scratching Ron's cheek. "You're not him. Face too smooth. His hair isn't red."

Ron could not escape, the Snatcher's grip was too tight and soon they learned his identity from Lucius Malfoy. What amazed Ron was Draco Malfoy, a boy Ron hated, tried to save Ron by refusing name him. It worked until Mr. Malfoy screwed the ferret's efforts.

Ron was now a prisoner in a stuffy, dark basement. Every day he would see daylight for a second out of Malfoy Manor's windows before undergoing more pain. Bellatrix Lestrange and the other masked Death Eaters would ask the same questions over and over again.

_Where is Harry Potter? _

_Where is his Mudblood? _

_Why do you continue to stay silent? _

_Do you think your blood traitor family can protect you? _

_What do you think of us making sure you can stay silent forever?_

Once Voldemort watched. His frightening skeleton-like face first beamed and then turned into a furious when he realized Ron was clueless about Harry Potter's current location.

Every night he, Luna and Ollivander would talk about their plans for escape. Each failed. Like the time Ollivander tried a Body-Bind Curse on a guard with his self-made wand that dripped of sand. The wand wasn't powerful enough to do even one spell. Like the time Luna picked the lock from the inside with a turtle shell she had kept hidden. A guard found them tight when they started to walk up the stairs.

Tonight was Ron's final effort. Draco Malfoy, for some reason Ron did not comprehend, promised to help him and the others. Malfoy made a sleeping potion that he was going to provide to the other Death Eaters in the house. Malfoy admitted his struggles to Ron against the door yesterday. How he hated to use a potion on his family, but also how he hated the Dark Lord's regime more.

His mind kept telling him, _"Malfoy is a bigot. Malfoy is a slimy ferret. Don't trust him. Don't trust him."_

But Ron trusted Malfoy because of those comments. He could hear a genuine sorrow beneath those words. Even more, everytime he doubted Malfoy, Ron remembered that Malfoy was his only hope for freedom.

Hours later, when the questioning finished, Wormtail dragged Ron once again to the cell. If he had more strength, Ron might care to scratch the eyes of the traitorous rat. But, in that moment, the pain twitching all over his body was too much to do anything but walking.

In the dark room, Ollivander looked solemnly at the wall and Luna smiled. She shared a nice story to Ron. In the story she and her father swam in a lake and listened to a Hippocamp splash in the water. The friendly animal brushed his mane against Luna's chin and told her about a spectacular spell that would harm the worst of men and cure the most honest of souls.

By the end of her story, Ron could finally stretch his arms without a throbbing sensation.

"It tickled so nice," Luna murmured. "When I came back after using the spell on Voldemort. He tickled me everywhere and hugged me nice. He was a good friend. Like you Ron. You lifted my spirit in so many ways the last few weeks."

"You two, Luna," Ron exclaimed, leaning against the hard wall. His desire for life returned now that his body did not suffer new onsets of pain. The plan will work. He was sure of it.

He explained the plan to Luna and Ollivander. Luna sat up with a grin while Ollivader sank into a scrunched up position like a cat hiding from its abusive owners.

"I'm not joining you in another disaster," the wandmaker snapped hopelessly. "No more. No more."

Ron imagined that Ollivander was thinking about the past punishments to their failed escape attempts. Being squeezed by a hinkypunk and thrown against the ceiling weren't good memories to Ron either.

Before either Ron or Luna could persuade the man, the door opened. His hand shivering madly, Malfoy gestured for them to leave. Once Ron and Luna excited, he handed them each a wand and quickly snapped one from his pocket. "Come quick. I'm not sure how it'll last."

Ollivander just shook his head, looking darkly at the ground.

"Ollivander is not coming," Luna explained.

"Fine by me." Malfoy shrugged and motioned them to follow him.

Ron smiled when he noticed Wormtail snoring by the cell. He kicked his ex-rat in the face for good measure. Now that felt good.

They quietly entered a secret passage way. Water dripped in the tunnel as the three scurried down the narrow path. Ron bit his tongue hard when he saw a spider crawling on the wall. Ron shook, stepping backwards. He would do anything to escape the spider closing in on his face.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" Malfoy scowled. "This is an escape plan not the time to act like a spooked muggle."

"Spider," Ron whispered.

Malfoy snickered, "One measly little insect." He pushed the insect onto Ron's shoulder. He could feel it ticklish legs. He could feel it ready to bit his neck. "It's not going to hurt you, you moron."

Angry, Ron flung the spider onto Malfoy's face. "Take that Malfoy."

"Ron's scared of spiders," Luna explained. "Ginny thinks it's a stupid fear. I think it makes sense. Spider bites are pretty awful."

"Ick. Nasty bug," Malfoy exclaimed, now alarmed by the bug's legs walking up his nose. He wacked the bug onto the floor and killed it with his shoe.

Ron marveled at the boy's unrefined words from a boy who always mocked Ron when he said similar stuff. Ron couldn't wait until Harry and Hermione heard about this.

"Lets go," Luna ordered softly. "Lovely place as this is, I do long for a warm spring night breeze."

They continued walking through the tunnel. This time Luna thankfully pocketed every spider so Ron would not have to encounter any. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel. Malfoy pushed the small door in front of them and peeked out.

"Troll guts," Malfoy groaned. He turned to Ron and Luna, eyes wide. "We were too slow. Father…"

Malfoy pushed by Ron and Luna and ran back through the tunnel.

"Where are you going Malfoy?" Ron started to run after the slicked-haired boy when heard Luna squeak and turned to find Mr. Malfoy pushing her on the ground.

"So you two thought you could escape?" The blond man grinned a dark expression. He clutched Luna's arm so hard, Ron could see a red mark in the darkness. When Luna shot a bright yellow spell, it missed Mr. Malfoy by an inch. "Not on my watch."

Screwed. Ron was screwed and it was all Malfoy's fault. He should have never trusted that coward. Ron would have continued groaning inwardly, when he realized he had a wand. The weeks of not having a wand had left him unaccustomed to thinking about using a wand. But not anymore, now he would fight.

"Studify," Ron cried. The red light missed, but distracted Mr. Malfoy. This allowed Luna to lean under and hex Mr. Malfoy's private parts.

"Ow," Mr. Malfoy screeched. The man's long blond hair ruffled in every direction as he jumped.

This time Ron's Studify worked because the man was in so much pain, Mr. Malfoy could not focus on their fight.

"Good job Luna," Ron cheered. "Take that Malfoy."

Luna grinned.

"Good job, but there are more awake besides father," Malfoy's voice cut in. The blond boy looked sadly on the ground. "There everywhere, soon they will be here too."

"You awful coward," Ron yelled. "You left us. Wouldn't even fight you Daddy. Your still on their side aren't you?"

"Maybe I did not want to fight my father," Malfoy yelled back. "Did you even think that? But no you and your group have to always be the morally superior idiots. I am freaking tired of it."

Luna sighed, "We need to focus. The Wrackspurts are becoming crazy by all this tension."

Malfoy nodded. "But we can't get out of here. There is no way. We have to do Plan B."

"Plan B? What the bloody hell are you getting at?" Ron wondered how they could have a goal beyond escaping the manor.

"I want you to drink this," Malfoy demanded. The blond pulled out three vials and handed it to Luna and Ron. "Its my own creation. It should help go back in time and end this regime."

"With a potion?" Ron asked. That sounded absurd. Especially since Malfoy was only eighteen. Too young for such a discovery that many failed to create. He looked into the blue-colored liquid sprinkled with shiny red spots. Could this really reverse time?

"Just drink it. Look, I'll take it first. Trust me or stay locked up," Malfoy commanded before drinking his vial.

Luna advised, "We should, Ron. Lets see what happens."

Ron shook his head. "I trusted him once and he left us to fight alone. I can't."

Luna gulped her vial. "Ron, please."

Ron could not let Luna suffer this potion alone. He already forced Harry and Hermione to continue the Horcrux Hunt without him. As soon as Ron swallowed the potion, Malfoy fell flat on the ground.

Ron sighed, "Maybe its just a sleeping potion. Do you really think we can go back in time?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Anything is possible."

And even if they slept forever or died, both options were better than living in Voldmort's empire. But he hoped to Merlin and all things Gryffindor that this potion did something useful.

Luna dropped to ground too. Ron was now alone in the tunnel. Some spiders escaped from Luna's pocket. Their tiny legs were coming closer and closer to his bare feet. Ron stumbled backwards and then all he could see was darkness.

The next thing Ron remembered was opening his eyes to a strange scene. He was no longer in the horrifying, spider-infested tunnel. Instead he was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Ron heard cheering around him. A tall boy with a bright smile walked past. Was that Cedric Diggory? Did Malfoy's potion really work? By Merlin, was he back in 1994?

"Too bad," a boy sighed next to him. "I know you wanted Angelina, Ron, but I guess we will have to deal with him."

Ron turned to look at the boy next to him. The boy had the messy locks Ron expected but not the color. The boy's hair bore a reddish-brown color. Maybe Harry's hair was redder when Ron was younger and he never noticed.

"Whatever, it'll be fun to watch Diggory lose," a black-skinned boy cheered. Was that Dean? He looked the same, but why would Dean interact casually with Ron and his friends. They only really talked in the dorms.

A paper flew from the Goblet in the front of the room.

"What the," Dean cried, his face both excited and confused.

Ron wished the paper did not come. Soon the room will be in chaos. He would need to choose between acting the way he did at fourteen or the way he truly felt. Flobberworm fibers. He was going to stand by Harry this time.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered.

Silence and then a small boy with messy dark hair stood from the Hufflepuff table and walked to the staff table where an unfamiliar teacher sat. A red-haired woman hugged the boy tight.

"And here he does it again," the messy-haired boy next to Ron shouted. "Another bloody thing for me to fix."

"Come on Marcus," Dean exclaimed. "You're brother needs you. Oh, marvelous savior."

So that's why the boy's hair was different. He was not Harry. But Harry did not have a brother. Ron glanced across the room and saw Malfoy with a confused expression. Next he looked at Luna and she winked. Yes, he needed to talk with Malfoy and Luna to find the answer. Whether it was a crazy dream, a different time or whatever.

**AN- **

**Welcome to _Those Tragic Souls_. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**HappyTerrier **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling Does. **

Chapter Two

The plan had been a good one. However, one rubbish variable smashed the possibility of fulfilling the goal. Magic had stomped on its very core. Magic had trampled it into a mess. Magic had turned the safe backup plan into something Draco Malfoy, well, could not deal with at all.

While Draco read books from his family's library, played Quidditch in his family's home, transformed from a small boy to a teenager, he aimed to become his father's replica. Draco trained his actions to become as pragmatic, as ruthless, and as popular, as powerful. Sadly, his personality never reached the first characteristic. Draco knew he was as impulsive as Ronald Weasely, but he pretended he was not. Draco tried to talk with tact and handle stress well. But he never could.

Instead he did something similar to what he did moments before. Draco punched Pansy Parkinson.

See last night, when Draco first realized that the potion he created had transported him into another universe, he thought it was a better one. This universe was far from dangerous murderers breathing over his neck. This place was full of his old friends living without a war ruining everything. Draco silently cheered while watching a Potter with Hufflepuff clothing cry into some woman's arms. The mistake occurrence seemed so perfect.

He felt so happy, so free. He felt like he was at last in a state of peace like he experienced as a child. A state where nothing that happened could ever bother him or ruin his day.

And then came the news.

His mother was in Azkaban.

Apparently, she took the fall for his father in this universe. He first discovered this when Pansy snickered when she noticed Draco scribbling a letter to his mother with a smile on his face.

"Really, adding another to your collection," Pansy asked, swinging her arm around the dark green couch.

"Some people actually care about their parents," Draco replied.

Pansy leaned on his shoulder and crooked her head back like a dog begging for love. "Like she ever did anything for you locked in a bare, droopy room."

"What?" His mother liked extravagance. Not an ugly room suitable for Mudbloods.

Pansy sighed, "Sometimes I feel like I say this and you never hear me." She pressed her back against the couch. "Look, I know you care about her, but Mum and step-dad are finally getting along. I know you'll never love mum, like I'll never love your dad, but we have to deal. Its not like you ever knew her."

Draco read between the lines. "Our parents are married?"

"I want us to finally be like real siblings," Pansy continued with a wistful smile. "After all these years, can't you give me that?"

When Draco said he would try, he said it dismissively. He knew this conversation was meant for someone else, another version of himself. Draco was more interested in learning more information about his mother's fate in this world.

The Slytherin VIP common room, hidden behind the staircase that led to the boy's dormitories, contained important newspapers, Butterbeer, Firewhiskey and spell books. Draco's elbow scratched against the surface of a wooden table. He ripped a bit of paper after every line he read from a newspaper article.

_Betrayed: A Wife's Secret Uncovered by Emily Jordon _

_Last night Auror Black entered the esteemed Malfoy Manor to arrest one Lucius Malfoy for his allegiance with You-Know-Who. After much searching, a disillusioned document under a magic carpet revealed the truth. In reality, this classified document proved that Narcissa Malfoy was the true heretic._

"_I had no clue what my wife was doing," Lucius commented during my interview with him last Monday night. "I am ashamed that she tricked me for so long. While its true I believe in purity, I would never align with a murderer." _

_Members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Club are all ashamed that they never realized the extent Narcissa tried to frame her husband. The Club has promised to help Lucius in any way they can. _

_Currently, Narcissa's journal hangs in a secret room in the ministry, but the journal is said to contain the history of this traitorous woman. How she became the disgrace she is today and letters between her and You-Know-Who. _

_Even Narcissa's fellow Death Eaters are angered. "I always knew my sister was a naughty one," Bellatrix declared last Thursday night during her own trial. "After many meetings I saw her enter the Dark Lord's room. I hate her. I loved him far more than she ever did." _

_Narcissa was known to sleep with a magic carpet marked with green snakes and silver eyes. Recently, Auror Dawlish discovered proof that it was gifted by You-Know-Who three years ago after their affair first started._

_Narcissa rebuffed every one of my attempts for comment. _

_Auror Black is too grieved to comment. _

_For more information read: A Single Mother's Fight: Will Lily Potter recover from her husband's tragic death? _

_Alice Longbottem Awakens _

_The Post-War Recovery Project: Private Protest for More Funds _

Why would his father do this to his mother? Draco trampled the paper into a ball and spat on it. Draco remembered the times he worked with Rita Skeeter in creating skewed articles. It was so fun to make his enemies look like idiots and liars. But seeing his mother portrayed so badly, made him as angry.

His mother was a great woman, a smart woman, and a charming woman. Not some mistress or trickster. She gave Draco that magnificent potion to turn back time, something no one else had created before. It was meant to provide Draco and his allies an extra hour to escape, not transport them back a few years and into another world.

His mother did not fear pain. She only feared losing. She always had a plan. She convinced Draco that he needed to help Weasley and Loony Lovegood because they needed leverage if the blood traitors won. People to bargain for them. And now Draco was screwed.

"Draco." He felt Pansy's sharp nails prickle into his aching shoulders. And that was when Draco punched Pansy, right in her pug-faced jaw. How dare she bother him when he was dealing with this?

She, of course, screamed and got all huffy in his face. Threatening him with something he knew was all words and no broomstick.

Draco hardly cared. He hated this world. He wanted to be back with his mother. To return to the days when he unwrapped her gifts. To nights when he could listen to her soft melodies after nightmares. To moments knowing she could handle anything for both their benefits.

Draco needed to talk to Weasley and Lovegood. He could obtain help from the Slytherins in this world. But he knew they would gather their own leverage and use that against him. The truth was too valuable. Of course, there was the risk of Weasley blurting the truth. So talking to Weasley soon was even more important.

Draco left the dungeons and sped past many of his housemates. He ignored any greetings that went his way. He had an idiot to harass. When he passed Professor Snape's office, Draco noticed the door ajar and heard something that interested him. Draco pushed the door open, curious about what the voice meant about jumping the chain.

Inside Professor Snape stood, his head bent. Draco never saw him so weak. The redhead woman he noticed Crybaby Potter hug the night before stood by Professor Snape's desk. Her fists pounded on the desk as she yelled, "Goddamit. How many times do I have to tell you? Leave Harry alone. He had nothing to do with what happened last night and you know it. And yet your turn it into another way to punish him. Despicable, here he is"

Professor Snape interrupted her. "He's taking too much of you time. He always has, draping his hands over his hair like him. Messing it like he's king of the world. Can't you see? You're spending too much on your worthless brat."

"My son," the woman spat. "You promised you'd stand by me the moment he died and now your making everything worst. I'm tired, oh so tired."

The woman leaned against the table, rubbing her fists against the edge. Draco noticed dried bits of blood on her cheek as she turned to face the door. Her eyes widened, "How long have you been listening?"

"Not long. I'm sorry for intruding, Professor," Draco answered; a liar quickly came to mind. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Latter," Professor Snape snapped.

Draco nodded. He was relieved that he could leave so easily. Boy, that argument was intense.

He found Weasley by the dark-skinned Mudblood, a gorgeous Indian girl and Potter, all dressed in Gryffindor robes. Draco was confused. Maybe the Hufflepuff robes were apart of his imagination. Wait a minute! This Potter had reddish-brown hair and a forehead bare of any ridiculous scar.

Holy Calypso, there were two Potters.

While Weasley looked at the ground, the other two were laughing. Scarless Potter pinched bits of his hair and slicked them around. The girl grabbed Potter's hand from his hair and pressed it against her knee. The girl's mouth open and closed quickly while Potter shook his head.

As Draco reached the group, he heard what the girl was saying. "Please, Marcus, come to Hogsmeade tonight. Don't let your brother ruin everything."

Interesting name. Not all pathetic like Harry.

"I can't Parvati," Potter told the girl. "Mum and Sirius called for an emergency family meeting. We'll go next weekend."

Parvati pouted. "Okay. Okay. If that is what you want. I'll leave you in peace." The girl stomped passed Draco and turned the corner.

Draco took this as his cue. "Well, if it isn't Potter and his sidekicks. How are you doing?" He waved his hand. "No, don't answer, dreadful as always."

Weasley finally removed his attention from the ground and snapped, "Bugger off."

"Yes," Potter cried. "We don't need you filth, You-Know-Who's bastard."

The dark-skinned boy laughed. Weasley only grinned, but not as much as he normally would.

Those words did not affect Draco. He knew the gossip was wrong and that this Potter sucked ass. A few moments in this Potter's presence and Draco could tell he was not the heroic rival he endured in his world.

"At least I have a nice room to sleep in tonight at midnight." Might as well get Weasley to message now. Better than having to find the annoying bugger again. "Full of nice things. So many obscure objects Weasley's ruddy paws would die for."

Draco hoped the message came across to Weasley's small brain. Draco felt relieved when he noticed Weasley's slight nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3:

Many people considered Luna Lovegood either a wise or crazy girl. Luna preferred the wise label because that carried more possible connotations. But Luna understood that her uniqueness originated from the way she saw the world. See, she saw the world differently from others. She noticed that people would act different from their true feelings. More, she saw many animals roaming the world that were invisible to others. Most likely because other people were indifferent to true imagination. Imagination that grew beyond common sense.

Luna sometimes wanted to change the close-minded world she lived in. The world rifted with prejudices. That world rewarded people with prestigious families and for memorizing schoolwork and books. The world ridiculed creative people like Luna.

Mostly, though, Luna was happy to call herself unique. For, at least, for the past two years, she lived with friends.

Ginny was a fun-loving girl who defended Luna all the time. Harry listened to her ideas and took her on her only date. Neville did not take friendship for granted and would listen to Luna talk for hours. Hermione was steadfast and strong. Ron was easy to talk to and Luna enjoyed his blunt remarks.

When she drank the potion Malfoy provided, Luna knew drinking it would change her life forever. Her intuition said so. However, she never imagined that it would bring her to an alternative universe. While Luna believed in their existence, all her father's notes said that universe travel only came from walking through doorways. Yet, her travel was from a mishap potion. Luna was not too bothered. The event proved that there was always room for more improbabilities to become acknowledged possibilities.

Luna wanted to return home. No, she needed to. She needed to talk to her father and to laugh with Neville and Ginny again. Luna reminisced on a day back in November when the three friends disrupted Snape's morning lecture with streaming blinking lights that wrote, "The DA is Ready."

She needed more of those moments. Lighthearted moments where Luna could forget the stigma she faced without them by her side.

Of course, she wanted home to be without Voldmort's ruling. She still remembered Neville bravely taking the blame and receiving the Carrow's punishment for that event. Luna would never forget the Crucios she endured or Ginny's shrieks as her body writhed and bled after they refused to let Neville face the blamed alone.

Currently, Luna watched a wired moth sniffing around a treacle tart. Lisa Turpin cut the tart, not noticing the amazing insect. A wired moth was a special moth forgotten by magical literature. The moth's black, stringy wings fluttered as it flied towards Luna.

Luna ignored her fellow Ravenclaws stares as she pointed her pinkie in the air so the moth could land on it. Its long tongue licked Luna's finger. When a wired moth licked a pinkie, it gave a person some good luck. Luck Luna definitely wanted today.

For Luna was alone with only one friend, Ron. But Ron was off with his alternate self's friends doing mundane popular kid activities. With Dean Thomas and Marcus Potter. Ginny's described Dean as a boy willing to play games and late night snogging. A boy who knew how to joke without any vulgar words.

Luna did not know much about Marcus Potter, but from what she learned so far, Luna knew she did not like him. Last night when Ron met Luna at the Room of Requirement, he told her that Marcus complained the whole night about his brother. Not the sort of person Luna liked. Still, she would reserve her full judgment till she actually talked to him.

Ron spent the whole night with Luna. They both could not believe that this world thought a scarless boy was the Boy-Who-Lived. They both laughed at all the people who ignored the lighting bold scar on Harry's forehead. They discussed possible ways to return home. Luna hiccupped a raving chuckle when Ron suggested pouring a random potion over their hair.

An exclamation of "Opps," returned Luna to the present. The moth quickly escaped far away as Ron settled next to Luna.

"My fault," Ron shared, pointing at the chicken wings scattered on the floor near Luna's feet. Some sauce battered on Luna's counterpart's shoes. "Wasn't watching. So how's everything?"

"Some girl stole my bottle-cap necklace," Luna replied. "The weather is too rainy."

"Sucks," Ron said. He grabbed a wing and began to eat. Some sauce dripped on Ron's robes.

"Yes. Its nothing new," Luna answered. Truly she did care, but she could not control them. There were too many bullies.

Ron chugged some pumpkin juice. He whispered in Luna's ear, "Ignore them."

Luna looked and noticed her housemates' furious expressions. Really, they were jealous that Ron was talking to her. How frivolous. "Always do."

Ron nodded and continued quietly, "Malfoy wants to meet tonight at 12."

"Sounds good," Luna sighed.

Ron smiled. "Are you going to eat?"

"No," Luna answered. "Too overwhelmed. I'm back to the friendless state. It's horrible. I miss Neville and Ginny."

"Me too," Ron sighed. "And Harry and Hermione. We'll make it back. We have too."

"Ron," a bratty voice called. "What are you doing with Loony?" Marcus stood behind them, with Dean whistling close by.

"Just talking," Ron blurted and turned to Luna. "Well, gotta go."

After Ron departed with Marcus and Dean, other people joined Luna. Pamela Alton scooched into the seat on Luna's left side and Maisy Reynolds on her right.

"So what did you do to land Ron Weasley," Pamela asked. "Confund him with a spider. I bet. Everyone knows they make him crazy."

Luna wanted to leave. These two girls' counterparts stole too many of her possessions.

"No. That's not it," Maisy exclaimed while scratching her brown bangs. "She dazzled him with promises of fame. We all know what a gloryhound that jerk is. Don't we Hermione?"

Hermione was just passing by. "Yes," she answered. "Horrible guy. Luna, you better stay away."

"Join us," Pamela urged. "Tell Luna about your first train ride. That should be enough."

Luna was curious to learn about Ron and Hermione's first meeting so she decided to stay. Whenever she asked in the past, both of them refused and blushed before blurting goodbyes.

"Sure," Hermione smiled and vigorously told her story. "So I was nervous and excited. Ready to make some magical friends and I went into some compartment where Weasley and Potter sat playing chess. Seriously, that's what the famous savior does, play a stupid game all the time. Anyways, Ron called me a troll and demanded I leave. I tried to talk back and then he pushed me out. And then after I helped in class one day, he called me a nightmare. Me? A nightmare? He is the bloody nightmare."

"Agreed," Pamela chirped.

"Ah," Luna sighed. "Your stored feelings for him caused you to hate him so this time. So sad really, you two would make a great couple."

Hermione, Pamela and Maisy laughed uncontrollably. Hermione even fell on the floor because she was laughing too hard.

"You really are delusional," Hermione shouted. She scratched the table. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You are a good girl Luna. I just want to make sure you understand that Weasley is horrible. Your better off far away from him. Why do you like him anyway? All he ever does is follow Potter around."

"He is more than he seems," Luna explained. "He can be mean, but he is a good friend."

The three girls chuckled some more and Luna had enough with this conversation. Like all people, they would believe what they wanted to believe. Nothing she said would make a difference. Luna left the still laughing girls and began to head to Ravenclaw Tower. A nap seemed like a nice idea.

When she passed by the library, someone called her. It was Ginny, gasping heavily. "Hi Luna. Can you believe it? Harry Potter a champion. I can't believe it. Who do you think put his name in?"

Luna smiled. She knew the answer but she rather joke with her favorite friend. "A Heliopath. It wanted to play with a different Potter."

Ginny giggled. "Could be. Or a Nargle."

Luna was relieved to find the alternate Ginny was as playful as her Ginny.

"Well," Luna said. "Whatever happened, it's a good mystery. We should definitely look for clues sometime. I barely slept last night from the excitement."

Ginny nodded. "You better sleep. You look exhausted."

Luna almost left, but suddenly Ginny's twin brothers ran into Luna. The twin with a mole on his cheek accidently pushed Luna onto the floor, right on top of her. The other stood howling at Luna and the former twin's awkward position.

"Sorry Loony," the twin on top of her said. "Too excited."

He helped Luna stand again.

The other twin addressed Ginny, "Your plan worked. The Goblins got Bagman and they promised us a good share of Galleons."

"Awesome," Ginny declared. "That man sure deserved it."

Luna suddenly understood what they were talking about. Back in third year, Bagman owed the twins some money and Ginny did not know until after the man's arrest. Luna wondered what changed in this universe for the twins to tell Ginny. Noting this difference, Luna recognized another difference. In her life, Luna and Ginny did not have a good friendship until fourth year because of the DA.

Why was this universe so different?

Because it had a different history. One unknown to Luna.

Luna was eager to solve this worlds many mysteries. Mysteries were a gift to Luna. A nice present that promised excitement and lead to many false starts. Solving them created a wonderful feeling of ease. After all, problem-solving allowed her to gain new knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 4:

Ron Weasely was no stranger to family meetings. He endured so many Weasley family meetings that he could list the schedule in his head. First, his mum would ridicule the twins about their latest prank. Then, his father would calm her down. During that time Fred and George would bother Percy, and Ginny and Ron would annoy Bill and Charlie. In the absence of the two eldest Weasley brothers, Ron and Ginny would bother each other, usually by mocking each other's voices. That was a talent of theirs. Recently Ron worked on mimicking parseltongue. So far, he sounded like a ticked-off banshee. Anyways, after the twentyish minute argument potion of the meetings, his mum would regain her composure and force everyone to listen.

That was Ron's mum. Sure she was as sweet as could be, but she was also the leader of the house and bloody scary when angry. Without her tenacity Ron doubted the Weasley meetings would ever work.

However, Ron never attended another family's meeting. Why would he need to hear all about another family's struggles?

"Please Ron," Marcus cried. "I need you. Do you really want me to face mum worrying over Harry alone?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. See, Marcus wanted Ron to join him in the Potter's family meeting to discuss Harry's championship and the idea of meeting the other Potters innerved him. For one he would see the face of a dead woman. Maybe, even, interact with her. Also, Ron felt Harry should meet them instead. He was the one who would die to meet family. Ron shivered at the idea of talking to a Harry who looked like Harry but acted instead like a stranger.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Some friend you are," Marcus said bitterly while waving his hand and slapping his foot on Ron's knee.

Maybe that was the benefit of joining the meeting. Ron could learn about the Potter family dynamic in this universe. This could be his best chance.

But Ron also wanted some time to just relax. A night resting by the fire in the common room would be a nice change from worrying all day. So that's what he will do. He deserved it after the last few months.

"I'm thinking," Ron mumbled, feeling a bit bad about his decision. But it is not like this guy was his real best mate.

"Ugh," Marcus spat. Then he smiled. "Hannah will be there."

Hannah? Probably some random friend of this Ron and fake Boy-Who-Lived. Really, this Marcus guy's face was mark free. How did Dumbledore relate the prophecy to this kid? Luna probably would affirm this event to people seeing things the way that was easiest to accept or some other philosophical crap.

"Mum's making some Banoffe pie," Marcus bribed.

"Hmm," Ron answered. Not that appealing. Maybe if it was pudding.

"And pudding," Marcus supplied.

Yet, Harry would love to learn what happened in a Potter family meeting. The stories Ron could tell. "All right," Ron consented. "Let's go to the bloody thing."

How bad could the meeting be?

Marcus laughed. "Your too easy, mate."

Ron wondered why few people talked about the allure of food. So many complimented food during special meals and holiday dinners. Yet, people rarely wanted to admit that his or her life resolved around food. Instead people tended to chat about schoolwork and other boring topics. Well, Ron was not afraid to share food made him happy.

"Pudding, Marcus," Ron answered. "Homemade pudding. The best thing life can bring."

Marcus laughed again before lead Ron through an unfamiliar corridor. One that was abnormally empty. No portraits on the walls. The only sounds were the creaking of their footsteps. Finally they reached a silver door.

Ron entered after Marcus and was greeted with a nice sight. Every inch of the room was decorated red and gold. In the center three red couches stood in front of a large red table. There were gold painted walls. A lantern glowed gold lights over the window that provided a view of grass and leaves falling off oak trees.

Sirius Black lounged on the center couch chugging some grey liquid. Ron guessed it was some Daisyroot Draught. Ron recognized it because his mother often forced his father to drink it. Apparently it was healthy alcohol.

"Marcus, Ron," Sirius cheered. He came over and lunged his arms over Ron and Marcus's shoulders. "So how is my bald eagle and fellow mutt today?"

"Annoyed. Terribly annoyed," Marcus answered. "Can you believe Harry? Creating this horrible hoax just for attention."

Sirius sighed, "You know. Harry had nothing to do with it. Poor kid is terrified."

"Terrified my ass," Marcus grumbled. "More like fooling you and mum around like usual."

"Now, now," Sirius said. "That's uncalled for. Though I know how you feel. Why I wanted to fight Quirrell like you did."

"That was mostly Seamus," Marcus insisted and then gulped.

Sirius frowned. "So anything exciting so far this year?"

Marcus stared blankly at Sirius and Ron. His neck dipped slightly as if signally Ron to answer instead. He looked a bit sick.

"Nothing besides last night," Ron answered, focused on Marcus. Marcus's reaction to mentioning Seamus reminded Ron of Harry's reactions when talking about Cedric. Marcus echoed the same emptiness and unrelenting sorrow. Oh no, did Seamus die during the first year adventure?

Ron still held a grudge towards Seamus since fifth-year, but he hated the idea of the boy dead. So many people dead, and for what?

Could it be that while Ron chatted here, Death Eaters killed Harry and Hermione? In his mind's eye, Ron watched as some masked figure shot a green light at Harry and Hermione lying on the ground glazed-eyed.

He should be standing with them. But what could Ron do. It was his entire bloody fault that he could not control his jealousy. That he listened to that locket. That he drank that damn potion.

A light giggle echoed through the room. A small girl ran to Sirius. The man grinned and lifted her in his arms. She continued to shriek in delight while Sirius raised her up and down. Soon Lupin walked up, out of breath. This Lupin's clothes were less dirty than his counterpart's. They actually appeared new.

"Claire had some quitters today, so Mandy with me," Lupin explained while panting.

Mandy, Ron guessed Lupin referred to the little girl, left Sirius and hugged Marcus's leg.

"Mandy," Marcus greeted. For the first time since Ron met him yesterday, his arms relaxed. "How's school going?"

"Lila and Jen and I made rainbows," Mandy cheered. "Look." She handed a piece of paper to Marcus who grinned.

"Gorgeous," Marcus said. "Best drawling I ever seen."

A door slammed. Ron turned to find a blond girl scurrying towards him. During every step, her feet stomped hard. Her expression was dim until she noticed Ron. "Ron," the girl breathed. She gathered her arms around his chest. "How glad I am to see you. He's so scared. First he wouldn't leave his dorm. Then some older Hufflepuffs dumped itching powder on him. They're so mean. Some Gryffindor's even reacted his accident last year. I caught some snakes are making horrible badges. It's awful. So awful."

"Oh," Ron mumbled, squirming a bit in her hold.

"Sorry." the girl backed away and blushed. "I just can't stand it."

"Hannah," Marcus sighed. Mandy grinned beside him. "Neither can I. Can you believe Harry. Why he never thinks."

Oh, Hannah Abbott. Ron finally recognized the girl from DA.

Hannah snorted. "Always thinking about yourself. It's not his fault. Someone put his name in. If you weren't so close-minded you would notice that the age line didn't prevent older people from putting younger people in. Seriously, I can't believe Dumbledore didn't even consider that."

Marcus scoffed. "This is not the first time Harry tried to get attention. You agree with me, Ron."

Ron was stuck with Hannah's earlier statement. Wow, Hannah actually saw something he refused to see for years. She was such a better friend them him. Of course, anyone old enough could put any name in the Goblet. But sadly no one, not even Hermione, considered that possibility.

"No," Ron replied. "I'm with Hannah. I know it's bad that he's getting all this attention, I hate it too, but really do you think he'll be acting like this if he did it."

"Of course, side with your girlfriend," Marcus scorned. "Wuss."

"It's because I'm right," Hannah insisted, grinning at Ron. "Thanks Ron."

Ron tasted something sour in his month. Why his counterpart and Hannah? He needed to return home pronto before she wanted to snog or something. Still Hannah was a quiet, pleasant girl, surely she would not make a fit if he broke up with her.

"Good, you're all here," a cheerful voice interrupted their talk. Ron smiled at the sight a house-elf placing cups of chocolate pudding cups on the red table. He slightly gasped at the lovely redheaded woman dragging a Harry-look-a-like towards the center couch. The alternate Harry fiddled with his robes and his face was puffy and red. "Gather around. Loriza get some chairs, please."

"Yes, mistress," the house-elf squeaked.

Marcus slumped on one of the open chairs with Mandy on his lap. Hannah led Ron to the other open chair. Sirius and Lupin were busy finishing a conversation in front of the door.

Ron started eating the pudding. It was delicious. How long Ron waited for something this good? Three months? Four?

"Delicious as always," Hannah grinned. Some pudding lingered on her lips.

"Mmm," Ron murmured.

"Sirius, Remus," the redheaded woman shouted. "We're waiting."

The two men gave too mirroring lopsided grins. "But Lily, we're talking."

Lily laughed. "Talk later we have some business to discuss."

"All right, all right," Sirius grunted and sat on one of the chairs the house-elf just placed. Lupin sat on the other.

"Now that were all here," Lily said. "I need your help, Harry needs your help. Someone placed his name in the Goblet and I need to find out whom. We're not going to wait for Dumbledore or another bureaucrat says the say so. I've been doing some research at possible enemies. The list is quite long. Mostly Remus and Sirius will be looking because I don't want the rest of you in danger. But I do want you all to be on the look out and help Harry during this terrible time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Hannah answered. "Harry and I faced some horrible things today that Ron and I will help lessen. Right, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said. He guessed he would try; here he gained a chance to make up for his past choice, but returning home was his priority.

Lily smiled at Ron and Hannah. "I'm glad. Marcus."

"I'm not doing nothing," Marcus groaned. "Can't you see it as it truly is? Harry's getting all your attention, again. Like the time he pretended to be a squib. Like when he couldn't fly on a broom."

Lily frowned. "It's not like that Marcus. Harry did think he couldn't do magic all those years and he was afraid of flying. Please relax. I do care. What going on that is hard this year."

"I already told you," Marcus screamed. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Its always Harry this, Harry that. Even Ron here is now all about Harry."

Marcus rushed out of the room, sweat dripped from his skin.

Lily dropped back in her seat, tears falling off her eyes. She wiped them away and shook her head. "Well continue this tomorrow. Thanks for everything."

She too left leaving the others in a silent room.

Ron had no clue why the others were silent, but he knew he was because Marcus reminded him a moment ago of himself. The boy he once embodied back in forth year. The boy who would not accept that another person received all the attention. The boy lost without purpose waiting for one moment of recognition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 5: **

_Blaise. Theodore. Greengrass._

Each person had his or her own beneficial quality. Draco Malfoy considered them the smartest people Slytherin had to offer, not that he would ever admit that fact. Blaise Zabini could pretend to like anyone he disliked, if he felt up to it. Theodore Nott knew how to intimidate. One look in his cold stare, and anyone would start shaking. Astoria Greengrass was cunning and a smooth talker.

Yet, each of them was too young. But Draco disliked the idea of coming to his meeting with Weasley and Looney Lovegood alone. He thought he could. He dealt with the too well enough during the last month. He even got Weasley to trust him a little. A task Draco never thought he would accomplish.

The truth was Draco Malfoy was afraid. Not that he would tell anyone or show any signs. What feared him most was a future where mud-bloods and blood traitors ruled the social order. He already saw that Voldemort was not the answer. But he knew that he couldn't handle trying to stay casual around the two blood traitors.

He needed a partner. Someone that Draco could point out as the fearful one. A person who was smart enough to discover the path back home.

The clock on the wall of the Slytherin Common Room ticked. Draco shook a little because of the reminder that time was passing quickly. The windows already had revealed the dark green glow of the lake, but now the time of his meeting approached even closer. One hour more.

This universe Blaise currently scribbled on a parchment, not noticing anyone in the room around him. It would be easy to talk to him. Yet Blaise would be contrary to his problem and create a new one. Blaise wasn't open-minded enough to believe in alternate universes. And Theodore would take reign of the situation. And, anyways, the bloke already went asleep. Draco shuddered at the thought of Theodore flicking his wand on Draco's face, staring him down.

It's seemed like he had to choose a thirteen-year-old girl. If only he had more time. But he rather talk to his fellow travelers sooner rather than later. It seemed fitting, in a way, to choose Greengrass. She had, after all, convinced Marietta Edgefoam (some weird name like that) to tell Umbridge about the silly defense group Potter ran. Unlike most girls, she didn't follow her year's leader around like a lost puppy. She preferred to spend her time alone, creating plans that Draco often wished he could trick her into telling him. Maybe, he could get this younger Astoria to. After all she was infatuated with him. Yes, he could control her, but still have a worthy partner.

Draco headed over to the couch where Greengrass lay. Her brown hair matted against the edge, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her.

"Astoria," Draco greeted, sitting himself on top of the other edge of the couch.

Greengrass quickly shifted her position, so her head reached the same level as Draco. Even at thirteen, Greengrass was an unnaturally tall girl. He could almost believe she was the same Greengrass he talked to a few months before. She had told him, when Pancy mocked his inability to kill Dumbledore, "As if she could ever do that herself. Killing is not that easy. Though you should be careful to not reveal how much you're scared. Showing weakness doesn't go over well at this point of the war."

Currently, this Greengrass stared at him, a bit wide-eyed. "Oi. Oh. It's you. You're not going to get Daphne to like you by talking to me. We're not on that good terms."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I could care less about your sister. I have a proposition for you."

"Really. And you expect me to help after, you know.

"Yes. I'm sure you can forgive me." Draco could care less about what she was talking about. He needed to get her to agree. "I need you to …"

"I don't forgive," Greengrass interrupted. "I just forget and move on to more practical pursuits. I can help you."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear."

"I know. You don't have to be that scared around me."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why are you shaking?"

Draco realized that his shoulders were moving. He tensed and his shoulders became still. Though his toes started tapping and his throat felt constrained.

Greengrass smirked. "So what do you need? A lecture on how to impress girls? One tip, don't blabber all the time on how great your father is."

"No." Draco jumped off the couch. "Walk with me. I can tell you while we head over."

Greengrass picked on the couch for a few seconds. "Well, I can't say no to a midnight adventure."

A few minutes later they reached the sixth floor, and waited for a staircase to turn to where they stood.

"Are you ever going to tell me about what were doing?"

"Yes." Draco wished he could put this off. Hopefully, the girl would believe him easily. "Muffliato. Who do you think I am?"

"A person. You're not that interesting."

"What would you say if I told you the boring Draco Malfoy was not me?"

"I say your implying you're from a parallel dimension. Given all magic can do, I would not be too unwilling to oblige to your strange story. Given it's the truth."

"You would believe it without any proof." Draco couldn't see any reason for Greengrass to believe him, just like that.

"Well, given what I observed the last few hours, one moment the boy my sister adored was prancing around like a pompous prick, despising his mother and the next I hear him telling Parkison how much he cares. Its not that far-fetched."

"Wait Daphne likes me? Than why did you say …"

"I lied." Astoria started walking up the stairs that arrived without Draco noticing.

"So you'll help me? I'll pay you back eventually, whatever you want." Draco rushed to reach Greengrass.

"Sounds right. If not, I can always tell everyone you're a fraud. I so long dreamed for you rotting in jail."

Once Draco reached the seventh floor, he found Greengrass shifting nervously. "Its to the left," Draco told her.

She shook her head. "Listen."

Draco walked over to her and saw why she was so nervous. Hufflepuff Potter was crying in the arms of some unimportant blond witch. The witch rubbed him while his snot produced grim on his clothes.

"Disgusting." Greengrass whispered. "Filthy mud-blood, sitting in our castle. Is your world any better?"

"No. But its strange seeing Potter so cowardly. The other Potter was more proud. He enjoyed all the Twiwizard tasks, pompous prick he was."

"Ah. It seems like our worlds are falling to despair. I just can't stand it. When will it change? It needs to change."

"Well, I can give you some pointers." Draco grinned. "But first I need you to hid your feelings. We're about to meet two blood traitors."

"No wonder you wanted me around. Someone who can actually do that."

"Oi."

"Want to bet, you fight with one of them five minutes after we arrive."

The sound of snoffling became louder and Draco heard a scream. He turned to find the blond witch staring at him, her hands in the air, definitely frightened. Potter actually made the scared noise. Draco raised his wand. He knew he could easily defeat both of them in a fight.

"Leave us and I will not hurt you." Draco loved the way Potter screamed. If only the Potter he knew could be like this. His years at Hogwarts would have been so much more fun.

Immediately, Potter ran away. Draco was amazed that the boy didn't trip. The girl remained, glaring. "You don't intimidate me."

Greengrass laughed. "Well, I guess we can have some fun with you."

Draco smiled. It had been a long time since he was in top of a fight. For so long he had faced people better than him. Now he could win a fight. But something stopped him. Instead of the girl, Draco saw a witch devoured by a snake. For more times than he could count, Draco had been forced to see that type of scene. He didn't want to hurt the girl, he realized. Not because he believed she was worth anything. No because hurting others brought him no pleasure anymore.

"Lets go," he snapped to Greengrass. "She's not worth our time."

Greengrass frowned, obviously disappointed, but followed him. The blond witch yelled after them about telling a prefect. Like she had proof.

At last Draco and Greengrass reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Draco turned to start the walking back and forth. Instead of laughing, like Draco expected, Greengrass waited with a scowl. They entered and found Weasely and Lovegood leaning against a pile of rubbish.

Lovegood was talking to a tiara. "But diadem I don't want to live forever. Can't you just grant me the knowledge home?"

Weasley gazed at her, most likely thinking she was crazy. Draco sure thought so.

Greengrass walked up to them. "Pleasure, Weasley, Lovegood. Its nice to see two blood traitors so lost."

**AN- Thanks for the reviews Paradox Victor, Geetac, Arla Logan and Thorn D. Cinni. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I'm very glad she created someone so open-minded like Luna. **

Ch. Six

_I can let you live forever, just put me on your head. _

Luna Lovegood could feel those words emerging from the Ravenclaw's Diadem in her hand. When she first saw the diadem sitting on the dresser in the Room of Requirements, she leaped over to it. The moment she held it in her hand, she experienced an evil gloom. The gloom thrust her back to the day her mother died. The fumes of potions dropped in front of her eyes and she could see her mother's lab dying.

Still it was Ravenclaw's Diadem and it should provide her the answers to return home. Ron disagreed, but waited, shaking his head, most likely troubled by his own concerns.

"But diadem I don't want to live forever. Can't you just grant me the knowledge home?" Luna waited for the tiara to answer. The object heated up without leaving any mark on her skin.

This diadem was intriguing. It was ancient and it had powers Luna imagined but never fully understood. It talked like a villain, offering her things she was sure a normal person would like. If only it could provide the answers she sought.

"Surely you known how to travel dimensions?"

_Maybe, I do. But that won't bring you the friends you seek. _

Luna laughed. "You're not that smart. I have all the friends I need. You're not trustworthy. I can tell. You like a genie, all promise and no delivery."

"Luna." The loud shout shifted Luna's attention to Ron.

Ron grabbed the tiara from her hands and gasped, "Blimey, a hor…" He stopped himself from finishing his word, looking warily behind him. "I'll keep this."

Luna nodded. "Its not trustworthy."

"Yeah. Anyways. Look who Malfoy brought in." Ron gestured to Malfoy and a blond-haired girl Luna never noticed before.

"Hello." Luna walked toward them and asked the girl, "Who are you?"

"Astoria, Lovegood. Geez, how are you always so out of reality? I already said hello."

"Well, she is looney. Has always been a ridiculous freak," Malfoy said.

Luna smiled. "Already returning to your arrogant attitude, Draco. Makes sense. All you need is a Heliopath. Maybe you should ask Fudge."

"Why is she here? You didn't tell her anything, did you Ferret Boy?" Ron voice roared. His face blushed red, clearly furious.

"So what if I did, Weasel. Not like you can do anything about it. You have Looney girl there and I have Greengrass. Now we're on even footing. You really thought I was going to work with you alone." Malfoy laughed and thumped his hand on Greengrass's shoulder.

"Don't call her Looney." Ron punched Malfoy in the chest.

Malfoy skidded backwards a bit, his breath hitched. "You called her Looney all the time, Weasel."

"Well then she wasn't my friend."

"Oh proud to have a freak as a friend. I always though you'd prefer to stick to those with fame, so some would care about you measly face."

"You piece of shite."

The boys started wrestling. While Ron pushed Malfoy to the ground, the diadem fell from his pocket. Luna grabbed it, careful to miss the flying fists. Malfoy now had his arm wrapped around Ron's torso as Ron kicked Malfoy's shins.

_I can stop this fight. _

"Quiet you," Luna snapped. This diadem annoyed Luna. All her life she heard about it, and it turned out to be all words, offering useless promises. Where was all its wisdom? Like how to prove to the world that Hellipaths, Nargles and so many wonderful creatures were real. It was to convince others to not just rely on what they see.

"Stop it boys," Greengrass said. "I thought we were all here to plan how you three are going to return to you world."

"You know about that?" Ron huffed.

Malfoy pushed Ron off him, who know clutched his elbow, onto the ground. "I told her, Weasel. And she's right. We can fight some more when we're back." Malfoy turned to Luna. "So what's special about that tiara?"

Ron whipped his hand against his robes, tapping his fingers nervously.

"Its nothing," Luna explained. "Just a fake version of Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. The real one was lost over a thousand years ago. Some say Ravenclaw's daughter stole it because…"

"Shut your trap," Malfoy yelled. "I don't need some history lesson. This is not Binns."

Greengrass nodded. "What do you three know about how you traveled to this universe?"

"We drank a potion Mother made. It took us here."

"Do you know the ingredients?" Greengrass unrolled some parchment Luna noticed was on one of the many piles of scavenged items. "A have a quill? I can write it all down as we plan."

"Here." Malfoy thrust Greengrass one from his pocket. "Do as you wish. I have no rat's ass clue what she put in."

"So we're clueless, then," Ron said angrily. "We're stuck here all because you forced us to take a potion you had no clue about." Then he threw his hands in the air, like rapid moths. "You said you made it, you liar. You filthy, crude, fake, liar, dumbass, snake."

"Oi," Malfoy grumbled. "Better than being a weak, pathetic, poor, idiotic, Gryffindor. _Blood Traitor. _I'm tired of you. Tired of pretending I give a damn. I only brought you along because I needed you. I don't need you here."

"And I don't need you. Luna and I are fine without you. Why I agreed to work with a Death Eater, I never know." Ron grabbed Luna's hand. "Come on, Luna. Lets god."

"Good riddance," Malfoy called behind them. Quieter, Luna could here Malfoy tell Greengrass before she exited, "There might have been some Newt's egg."

In the hallway, Ron continued yelling, this time to Luna. "I hate that wanker. What were we thinking, Luna? What we're we doing? Dealing with that no-good, evil Slytherin."

As he continued yelling, Luna wanted to calm him down. She much preferred the funny guy he was usually to this angry fool. "Well we will focus on returning ourselves through the correct doorway."

"Doorway?"

"Yes. I think the way back is through a doorway. Daddy says that universe travel was from doorways. There should be one somewhere. He said there are some hotspots in Berlin. We should take a trip there."

Ron gazed at her, mouth open. "See, Luna, I don't think finding a doorway is the way to go. We should find a, well, real way to get back."

Luna was unsurprised. Everyone she knew kept going on about what was real and how her ideas were fake. But this time, Luna felt a part of herself weaken. She had hoped that while Ron listened to her stories the past month, he would actually start to believe. So you still think I'm looney. There are truths you can't even begin to imagine, Ron. All you need is to believe."

"Ok, say you think there might be a doorway somewhere, I'll go with you. But I'm thinking a more realistic way. How about we test some potions. Maybe we can find the one Malfoy's mother made."

Luna smiled. "You do that. I'll check about the doorway."

"Have it your way. I guess I'm stuck in a bad place any way. Merlin, I'm not looking forward to reading those potion books."

That made sense. From what Luna seen from Ron in the past, he was the one who did things from instinct rather than books like Hermione.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Kiddies out of bed."

Luna turned to find the familiar face of Mr. Filch. The man's sallow face grinned with excitement. His cat sat on Luna's toes. The cat meowed while Luna scratched its ears.

Ron grabbed Luna's arm and whispered, "What do you say to tripping the old coot?"

"I can hear you, Weasley. This is the fifth time this year. Why you think you can get away with everything all because of Potter. Well, I'll tell you, I don't give a damn. Oh, I would love to stuff you in one of those coffins I told you about."

Luna remembered her father mentioning that Mr. Filch might be a vampire. It was just confirmed. Oh, Daddy would be so pleased. "You're a vampire. What do you do if someone puts some garlic on your plate? Do you run away?" Is that why Filch ran out of the Great Hall during her first year Opening Feast? Luna was glad to know have an answer. As much fun Luna found mysteries, the moment of discovery was the most thrilling time.

"I'm not a vampire," Filch exclaimed.

Ron laughed. "Oh, but you are. You're just ready to join Snape in a reckless tumble for our blood."

Filch mumbled, "Filthy wizards, always ganging on us Ms. Norris. Well this time I won't react." And then said louder, "Now follow me to the Headmaster, he can deal with you two ruffians."

"What about Professor McGonagall or Flitwick," Luna asked. "They are our heads of house."

"I've been told to bring any of Potter's friends to him if they are out after dark. Since you seem to like Weasley's company, I think you should go too."

"Understandable."

They made there way to the Headmaster's office. Luna grinned at the gargoyle. It was nice to see it so complete, without Snape's marks of dark grease and broken stone. The last time she came here, Ginny only had to touch the gargoyle's nose and it opened for her. Luna was sure some Nargles told the gargoyle then that they had noble intentions to steal Gryffindor's sword. She, Ginny and Neville had climbed up the staircase as quiet as they could. This time, she walked quiet, after the much louder footsteps of Ron and Mr. Filch.

When they walked into the office, they were met with the sight of a crying Headmaster Dumbledore. A few seconds later, Luna peered into the dead eyes of a man she long thought optimistic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of its Universe. It is own by J.K. Rowling. **

Ch. 7

Ron's first thought was that he was imagining it. Why would Professor Dumbledore cry? The wise man always reacted to problems, even death, with strength and reassurance. He greeted Ron and Hermione with a soft smile to explain Cedric's death and Harry's disappearance on the day of the Third Task. He nodded respectfully to the Toad every time she tried to harm the Headmaster's sanity.

If anything bad would happen, Ron believed Professor Dumbledore would react with gentle reverence and confidently undermine the problem. Like the Headmaster had when they believed Sirius sneaked in the castle. The Headmaster only arranged for all the students to meet together and announced to them to stay calm.

But here the Headmaster cried like a weak coward. Tears stained his wrinkled face and a shadow echoed against Professor Dumbledore's ink-smudged face. When the Headmaster noticed Ron, Luna and Filch, he smiled softly and continued to allow his tears to flush down his face.

"What brings you here tonight? Mr. Weasley are you really out of bed again this month? And Ms. Lovegood, I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here. Did you really find her out of bed Argus?

There was the Professor Dumbledore Ron remembered. The leader that made Ron and all in Hogwart's trust that anything could be all right, even when everything was terrible. If it wasn't for the remaining tears on the Headmaster's cheeks, Ron could believe that the man was truly unburdened by whatever was bothering him.

"Yes she was. And she even had the indecency to claim I was a vampire. She's an extremely disrespectful joker that deserves more than a detention. I ask that you order her to write me a very long apology." Trust Filch to not care about anyone else's feelings. The codger was one of the few non-Slytherins that Ron was sure deserved some punishment for his selfishness.

"Argus, I'm sure you understand how excessive your suggestion is." His face now cleared of tears, Dumbledore answered. "But I am sure Professor Flitwick will make sure she receives a detention for her nighttime wandering with Mr. Weasley."

"I guess we should be going to bed now?" Ron suggested. He was ready to go to sleep. He could always find out the reason for professor Dumbledore's crying later, if he even still cared to know then. "I don't want us to bother you any longer, not with whatever bothering you."

"No stay. It would be best for me to tell you know." Dumbledore walked over to place a warm hand on Ron's shoulder. "She was like a mother to you."

At those words Ron remembered Harry smiling as he showed Ron the letter his mother wrote to Sirius back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "What happed?" But as he asked those words, Ron could only imagined the answer. The answer that revealed that this world was now just as dire for Harry Potter as his was.

"She was found dead only an hour ago," Dumbledore said softly. "I ask you to keep this to yourself tonight, both of you. I will make an announcement tomorrow, but there is no need not to give your friend Marcus one last night of peace."

"You really thought you could change fate," Luna murmured.

Dumbledore's touch on Ron's shoulders became hotter. "What do you mean Ms. Lovegood?"

"You thought you saved her, but the prophecy had to come true."

"Sometimes its best to believe that fate can be counterbalanced. I do not see her death as a reason that fate has been answered and her death was prophesized. I see her death as one that is natural and terrible and I will do my utmost to find her killer," Dumbledore promised.

"She was killed!" Ron plopped down against a chair haphazardly. Geez, couldn't there be one world where a Harry Potter lived a long life with at least one of his parents at his side? "You-Know-Who? No he's just a spirit. Snape? Maybe. I wouldn't put it past him."

Dumbledore stared at Ron in shock. "How do you know Voldemort's a spirit?"

"Er," Ron could feel his knees burning. How was he going to explain this?

_Hey, oh wonderful and ever so kind Headmaster. See, Luna and I here are from another world and we know all this stuff because you told us_. _Yeah, throw us in St. Mungos now. _

"A nargle told me," Luna explained in her dreamiest voice. So extravagant that Ron assumed that Luna was faking her explanation.

"Ah, the words of a nargle. They are some observant creatures." Professor Dumbledore nodded and patted Ron's shoulder again. And then the Headmaster moved so his icy blue eyes were gazing into Ron's. "I am unsure of the culprit, but rest assured I will do my very best to find him or her."

At word culprit, Ron realized something that he had forgotten till now. He needed to tell the Headmaster this guess. It was most likely right. And he could use Luna's creative excuse again. "The nargles also told Luna that an imposter is pretending to be Professor Moody. He could be the one. He's definitely the one who put Harry's name in the goblet!"

At those words, Filch began laughing. "Are you really going to go that far to say nargles know best? Ridiculous things that don't even exist. Just because you don't like a teacher? Oi, you are nacking all of us good, responsible rule-followers. I'm not surprised. I know you ruffians would do anything to harm my post."

"They do exist. They are very trustworthy." Luna sniffed and her gaze wandered around the room. "Oh goodness, there's one their and its telling me all about the time you got your best suit lost in a forest."

"You little…" Filch began to say.

But a laughing sod interrupted him. A sod that Ron was sure was going to kill them all. Fake Moody had arrived sometime ago when Ron was occupied by Filch and Luna's exchange. Behind him was some grumpy old man and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hussle down, Argus, hussle down." Fake-Moody thumped Filch on the back. "How many times have I told you to not let these kids get to you? You really need to learn to stay calm under pressure."

"Listen, Alastor," Professor Dumbledore said. "Something has been bugging my old mind today. You see, I am wondering if I can trust the world as I see it."

"Never trust what you see. Constant vigilance. How many times have I told you that, Albus?" Fake-Moody gazed around the room. "See I see a boy glaring at me and I wonder if I have to be afraid of what he might do."

"As you should, students can be the most dangerous of opponents if they are given enough reason." Professor Dumbledore walked over to Fake-Moody and asked quietly. "Would it be all right with you if I place you under Veritaserum, just to confirm an idle suspicion."

"Why, you know me I will never take a potion that is not thoroughly vetted. I would gladly accept a…" Before Fake-Moody could finish, he fell, fully stunned, into Professor Dumbledore's waiting arms.

The grumpy old man mouth gaped open in absent-minded wonder. "What the Calpyso was that for?"

"I have a suspicion, Minister, that Alastor, or whoever the man in my arms is, might be the culprit we're looking for," Dumbledore explained. He then turned to Ron and Luna. "Now children, I'm sure you can trust that I will check over your suspicions. I hope that you too go to bed now and rest. Tomorrow, well, I cannot imagine what it will bring."

Ron nodded, feeling relieved that Fake-Moody was dealt with. He could only hope the school would be nicer to this world's Harry now that his mother was dead and the truth of how his name came from the Goblet of Fire would soon be revealed.

**AN-**

**Hi Everyone! **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It has been nearly a year from the last update and I want to make up for how long this chapter took. I have decided to do my best to write a chapter once a month. Between school and my job, I feel that is the most realistic update schedule I can have. **

**Thank you everyone who is still reading this story. Especially to Guest who reviewed recently. I hope this chapter was entertaining. **

**HappyTerrier **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Chapter 8:

In all honesty, Draco wanted to run as far away from the Great Hall as possible. As much as he liked Astoria Greengrass's company, he rather not have to deal with whatever racket that was going on behind the scenes. He knew something was up the moment a shaken Prefect had ordered him and his roommates to prepare for a school announcement before breakfast. His head started to heat up when he noticed tall men in brown suits, so dark that their robes blended into the castle's walls, that he was sure they were Aurors ready to arrest him. He wouldn't be surprise if Weasley screwed everything up. Truly, there was no point to hearing the bad news or staying in this room. Especially since it couldn't be anything good.

But he knew that leaving would signal him as a suspect to the Auror watching the Slytherin table closely. Draco hated the scornful look on the man's face. He could feel the man's judgment. Just like Potter's. Seeing him and his housemates as the giants to defeat before they tear innocents limb-by-limb. He wouldn't be surprise if the nervous looking teachers gazing around the room, were also ready to pounce on anyone that moved.

_Keep it together, Malfoy. _Draco tried to calm himself with those words. _Keep it together. _

"I don't know about you, but I feel as useful as tits on a hippogriff," Greengrass muttered in his ear.

Laughing, Draco joked back. "And I as useful as magic in a Mudblood."

The thirteen-year-old girl laughed as well. "And to think we were so happy about our successful night last night."

Draco smiled, thinking back on their plan for the day. They decided to do a potion his mother created the past few years and taught him the previous summer, and then, if that didn't work, a fun experiment. Trying out a combination of his mother's favorite potion ingredients. "Ah, piss it, probably some Mudblood went bonkers or something."

Greengrass grinned. "Or maybe someone frightened Crybaby Potter."

Draco smiled at her remembering his nickname for the fool and soon relaxed in a mindless conversation with the amusing girl. He could almost pretend that all his earlier worries were naughty flobberworms, when the Headmaster cleared his throat and began blabbering about "good mornings" and "happy guests" and "troubling nights."

Draco's mind started drifting as the Headmaster continued his flowery speech, as always taking forever to get to his point. One of the many things he hated about the old codger. He could tell Greengrass was uninterested too in the longwinded speech, as were many other Slytherins nearby. In fact, what surprised Draco the most was Cassius Warrington listening vigorously as the old fool blubbered on and on. The ugly brute usually sniggered during the Headmaster's speeches and led his group of friends in a hexing Ravenclaws.

It couldn't be the Auror's presence. Warrington was too stupid to notice anything besides his flock of gits. Most likely, whatever happened has something to do with his old Quidditch teammate.

Draco heard a shriek in his ear and that's when he noticed Greengrass tense up and stare, wide-eyed, at him. "What?"

The girl bit her lip, obviously irritated by his snappy tone. "Ava almost died last night. And Potter, the mudblood Professor died saving her."

"What?" Draco could feel his legs twitching and his stomach roll up. "That never happened. Nothing happened besides Potter…"

"Shssh." Greengrass stared him down. "Do you want people to hear you?"

Draco snapped back. "Shssh yourself. I'm not a bloody Mudblood. I know how to do things. Bloody, mudsucker."

"I'm not the one going to Mungos if anyone found out." Her face a deep crimson, Greengrass scooted out of the bench and walked over to slump down next to some random Bulgarian birds.

What the hell? Why do girls have to be so testy about stupid things? It's not like his words harmed her in any way.

"Mudsucker. That's low, even for you." Draco tensed at the sound of Theodore Nott's voice. One never knew what tricks that boy had on his sleeve.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked. "I didn't call you anything."

Nott smirked. "Wow, you truly are a clueless one, aren't you?"

Draco disliked Nott's insinuation. He was a Malfoy. He knew everything that anyone bothered to care about. He was no clueless fool. "You watch what you say, if…"

"My father hears about this you're dead." Nott finished for him in a girly voice. "I know your spiel by heart, Malfoy. No need to blabber on with the same rubbish."

"Quiet," A deep voice told them. Draco could feel someone's hot breath on the back of his neck. It was the Auror and he looked frightening, scowling down at Draco and Nott. The tall man placed a burning gloved hand on Draco's shoulder and held tight for several minutes.

Draco now noticed that room was entirely silent. He wanted to look around and see what everyone else was doing. But the Auror watched him closely. The man's heat consumed his every thought until the Headmaster began talking again. This time Draco listened to the codger's every word.

"I thank you all for joining me in the moment of silence. It pleases me to see that you all care about the bright woman who brought Muggle Studies to new heights at Hogwarts and beyond. I am saddened to say Muggle Studies will be cancelled for the next few weeks, along with Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope you spend your time instead, helping the school recover from this tragedy."

When the Headmaster finished, the Auror's hand finally lifted. "Thanks. I hope to never find you two speaking again during a moment of silence or I might have to arrest you."

Nott snickered. "As if you could do that."

"You would be surprise at what I can do to anyone who thinks they are above the law." The man smirked and confidently walked away to stand unmoving and soon blend into the wall. If it wasn't for the man's pale face, Draco could imagine that the man was the wall.

Nott stretched his legs and asked. "So who do you think killed the Mudblood? Maybe Potter. He did seem mad at her last night."

"I say it was the Heir of Slytherin, finally getting the one that got away." Pansy swaggered over to sit across from them, with her loyal followers, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, at her side.

"I bet." Daphne giggled. "He sure got the raw deal last time with Finnigan."

The three girls giggled and smiled at Nott. Pansy simply glared at Draco, while the other two tarts didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

Not really caring for their dull thoughts, Draco stayed uninvolved in the childish speculation. Mostly he wanted to see the reactions of the Potters and the people near them. He always enjoyed it when blood traitors reacted badly after they received their due rewards.

It was easy to find the Scarless Potter. All he had to do was look over the heads of a few Ravenclaws to find a handsome middle-aged man hugging Scarless Potter. Although he looked entirely different from the matted caveman from the newspapers, Draco recognized him as his mother's traitorous cousin, Sirius Black. He could tell that the family traitor was angry, if his tense fists were anything to go by.

It was more difficult to find the other one. Draco had to look over two whole tables, look all over the table and back again to find Crybaby Potter at the edge of the Hufflepuff table. The werewolf and the blonde girl Greengrass threatened the night before comforted the crying little blighter. A pram was the only thing missing to complete the whole baby image.

A few inches away, Weasley and Lovegood, absently chatted with Scarless Potter's dark-skinned friend. Lovegood's arm draped around the random Gryffindor's limp shoulders. Draco bet they were going to be fools and focus on the Mudblood's death instead of getting home. Not that he cared. Nothing could please him more than knowing the two ungrateful buggers would forever rot in this world.

"What's so interesting?" Draco turned to see Daphne blushing at him, leaning across the table.

"None of your business." Her eager expression unnerved him. Guess Greengrass was right about her sister's crush. Pity. He liked it better when she ignored him.

"Cause I thought you be more interested in Warrington. You know." The blonde leaned across the table, ignoring the biscuit crumbs that soon dripped from her robes. Draco raised his eyes, more interested in the sudden appearance of food. Blasted skrewt, he could have been eating all this time. "I heard that his sister was attacked by some monster."

That got Draco's attention. Struggling not to stutter, Draco yelped, "Monster." Boy, he hated how startled he sounded. _Keep it together, Malfoy._

"Yeah. Ava still has a scratch mark from whatever it was. I think it was the werewolf. I saw him at the Prefect's bathroom last night, yowling about."

Draco doubted that. The werewolf was more cowardly than any Mudblood. Still that was interesting. To think a monster was at loose in Hogwarts. Just like in second year. Only this time it actually did some damage. "Brilliant idea," Draco drawled. "Truly brilliant. He was probably prowling for his pray."

Daphne frowned, hurt by his sarcastic tone. "I bet I'm right. I'll prove it. I will."

"Daphne," Pansy whined. "Control yourself. You're ruining you're robes. What would Blaise think if he sees me with a ruffian like you?"

Draco felt a bit hallow at the idea of Pansy fancying the pretty boy. He had been so accustomed to Pansy's constant adoration. It had always made him feel important and grand to know he had a loyal lapdog eating at his every word. By Merlin, he hated this world.

He wanted to scream. Do something to let out his anger. Maybe he should go fight Weasley again. That would surely get rid of this anger consuming his thoughts, making him unable to settle down.

Then a shrill sound suddenly echoed across the hall and captured his attention. It made his ears prickle and captured his attention far better than anything else this morning. When he turned around, he realized a burning Howler was bellowing in front of the Headmaster and something that almost knocked him out of his seat. Something that definitely made him feel as freezing as ice.

"… NOT ONLY BETRAYED ME. LILY POTTER STOOD BY TO LET THE DARK LORD KILL HER OWN CHILDREN! BY MERLIN THAT SLAG DESERVED TO DIE!"

Draco didn't really care about the words. What got him shivering in his seat was the voice. Not shrill, so it was hard to realize it was a woman's. It had sounded so robotic, that Draco doubted that anyone else would have recognized it. But he did. He had heard it for so long. The voice used to greet him every morning. The voice used to promise him that everything would always work out in his favor. The voice belonged to the best person he knew.

It was his mother's.

**AN-**

**Thank you everyone who has read this story so far. **

**Thank you Alicia Olivia Mirza and Arla Logan for reviewing the last chapter. Alicia, thank you for your good will. Arla, I'm glad you really liked how I handled Fake-Moody. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. **

**HappyTerrier **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the idea of Horcruxes taking the form of people. J.K. Rowling did and she was wonderful to do so. **

Chapter 9:

Many groups of students watched one group of students and adults sitting in a circle nearby a tall beech tree. The group was the main people affected by the recent death, the Potter twins, their godfathers, and their closest friends, and two people from another world. Luna Lovegood was unsurprised by the many people watching the group. She knew as well as any the interest that clobbered up on people who faced a recent tragedy.

Something about the mourning circle, or more particularly the mourning oval with a sharp curve that reminded Luna of her favorite vampire's nose, reminded Luna of the night she listened to Madam Marchbanks's lecture with her mother many years ago. The old lady had rambled on and on about the profound need to cooperate with Goblins and her various proposals to make that happen. Luna would forever remember the lecture, for it was fascinating, if a bit repetitive, how the crowd, her mother included, had ooed and awed about the brilliance of the speaker, and cried, at the end, "Encore! Encore!"

Luna had lingered in the crowed, like a flushed fish flatten still in a splashing river. The only one wondering about why everyone was cheering so loud for a speech that was more commonsense than enlightening.

Like then, Luna was the only fish unmoved. Even Ron Weasley, who had no reason to care for Lily Potter, had tears flogging down his cheeks. Probably his grief was more a reflection towards the constant sadness surrounding them, then a personal connection.

Luna scratched at the soft skin between a familiar wand and wobbling earlobe, trying to ignore the diadem calling for her from within Ron's bag. She gently ruffled Dean Thomas's hair that splintered over her left shoulder. The boy's grief sprinkled memories of the Dean she knew. The cheerful boy who had actually acted interested in her remarks on mistletoe during the D.A.'s Christmas Party. The boy who talked her for days after Ginny broke up with him. Not about what she expected, but about how glad that he could still be friendly with her even though his relationship with Ginny was shredded evermore.

Comforting people was what Luna knew best. She knew more than most about the need for someone to care after the worst had happened and the terror that came from no one coming forth.

The non-D.A. Dean had gratefully accepted her comfort and practically refused to let go the whole morning. She was sure that he appreciated that she did not shrug her shoulders weakly like Ron did when he met Dean at the Great Hall earlier this morning.

_Let me out. Let me out, you daft girl. _

The diadem's words rushed through Luna and she struggled to not care about the diadem continued attempts to influence her. The diadem would have no control over her. No matter what it said. The diadem was just another person who made fun of her and liked seeing her hurt. She had enough of that in her lifetime for it to interfere with her resolve. She would not let the diadem win.

Instead, she would watch Dean pressed his dirt-logged nails on his teary eyes and squeeze him tighter. Instead she would tell him, "It's going to be all right. The world may seem lost now. At some point live will turn around and bring us something to be happy about. Not all is lost, when you and the others can still remember her."

Dean and the false Boy-Who-Lived let out haughty laughs as she talked.

"Quit it, Loony," the false Boy-Who-Lived snapped. "Don't try to act like you understand. Why are you even sitting with us? You're not even my or Pipsqueak's friend."

"Marcus, apologize, she's just trying to help." Dean glared down at his friend.

The other boy sniffed. "I can act like the bloody hell I like now. Its not like it's her mother's dead and got bloody ridiculed this morning."

"My mother died when I was nine," Luna said matter-of-factly. She would not let the Howler's rude words affect her mood. She needed to stay positive. "A charm gone wrong. A really brilliant one that would have changed mass from liquid to solids."

"Oh, Luna, really?" The non-D.A. Hannah Abbott had heard from her place near the beech tree on the other side of the circle between Ron and the non-D.A. Harry Potter. New tear's fell down the pigtailed girl's bloodstained cheeks. Pitying tears. "I'm so sorry."

Luna shrugged, smiling. "Don't be. It made me stronger than I could ever hope to be if it never happened."

Ron laughed. "Luna's no stranger to death."

The beech tree shook and some of its green leaves fell along Ron and Hannah's shoulders. Suddenly, a large shape appeared over the tree and flew past the two in front of the beech tree. Unnoticed by everyone else, a dark grey magical creature landed behind Remus Lupin and placed two of its front paws on his shoulder. One of its sharp wings went around Stubby Boardman (known by many as Sirius Black) and the other around Harry. Its tail wagged upright like a very excited dog.

Satisfied it had her attention, the griffin gave a sharp nod to Luna and beckoned her to follow him. At first Luna only watched the beast, but then decided to follow it after the beast's fluffy tail tapped on her head. She ignored the diadem and Ron, both calling her to stay. Soon she didn't even notice anything but the dark grey creature flying in front of her, leading her into the Forbidden Forest. After several minutes of following the griffin, the beast finally decided to lower itself on the ground. Slowly it opened its mouth, revealing its iron-edged teeth. The poor beast was stuck with the solid metal preventing it from even grinning. Undaunted, Luna raised her hand into the beast's mouth to remove the iron covering its teeth. Right when she would have felt the iron, the griffin dissolved into a spiraling mess and disappeared.

"Luna," a sweet voice called. "Are you all right? I'm really sorry about what Ron said. That was really awful of him. Death is nothing to make fun of."

Luna turned to see Hannah racing towards her with a worried expression. For some reason the girl was also rubbing her nose as she came over. Maybe she caught some of the Wranglers, they did love noses.

"Luna?" Hannah rubbed her nose again. This time Luna noticed a slight smudge of dried blood right under the girl's nostrils. "Did you hear what I said?"

Luna smiled at the girl. "I did not leave for Ron. He never means what he says. I wanted to follow the griffin. The poor beast had iron stuck in his teeth. It is gone now. Next time I see him, I will free him."

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Right. I think Ron's sister told me a bit about your love of animals. I always wanted to meet a griffin too. I never met a lion, but I'm sure their cool. You know what I really like? Dogs. They are so friendly and fun."

That was nice. Most would mock her for mentioning creatures that only Luna could see. "Dogs are really sweet. Their yapping can always brighten the worst day. But griffins, why they can fly and roar like a lion. Someday I hope to ride one."

Hannah smiled slightly. "I hope so too. I loved my first Care of Magical Creatures class when we rode Hippogriffs. They were so lovely. It was the best ride of my life. All the soaring in the sky. Mine even made a dip in the Great Lake." The girl then became more serious, ignoring some blood that started to fall from her nose. "Are you sure you're all right? You don't have to pretend with me."

"I am very well. The world is as good as it ever can be," Luna replied, gazing into the girl's sorrowful blue eyes. "Its all right to be sad. Death is a separation that takes a long time to be fixed. Someday, when it is our time, we can reconnect with those we lost. But now our lives move along in a rapid race. A race where a new day emerges after the other, and new challenges lead in our minds and then new good moments will come in first place and at that point life will bring something new to be happy for."

"Wow. I never heard you say so much before," Hannah blurted, tilting her head backward to try to stop her nosebleed.

"Episkey," Luna murmured, fixing Hannah's nosebleed. She could hear Ginny yelling at her to think about doing that earlier instead of sticking to her own head.

"Thanks," Hannah said. "Sometimes when I'm sad or stress, these daughty nosebleeds come and make things even harder."

Luna nodded. "Nature can provide the greatest challenges."

Hannah snorted and then covered her mouth. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but really, do you have to be so optimistic about everything?" She must have noticed Luna's dreamy smile because she changed the subject. "Never mind, I always knew you're like this…anyways…I…well…didn't come here to talk about how different you are and all that rubbish. I was hoping to tell you something."

"That is sweet of you." Luna replied. "I am all ears…or mind if you like that better."

A mind had a far more profound understanding than ears ever did.

The girl glanced behind her, as if searching for something, and then turned back to face Luna. "Right…well…geez…dammit…give me a second." Hannah heaved in deeply and started to walk rapidly back and forth. Finally, she stopped moving, tugged a piece of her yellow hair, heaved in a large breath, and slowly regained her composure. "You see. You're such a lovely girl and I feel like you'll understand this better than Sue or Justin ever will. Don't get me started on Ernie. See, last night…last night, I well…" Tears spread down Hannah's cheeks and another nosebleed emerged. The girl messily rubbed the blood over her robes.

Again, Luna healed the nosebleed and again the girl smiled gratefully. "Take your time." Luna told Hannah. "We have plenty of time to talk and play with the thestrals that are coming over."

That was true. About ten to twelve thestrals now surrounded the two girls, eager to smell or lick off the blood on Hannah's robes. They looked very eager for a game of cuddling. They must have come at some point during their conversation. It was a first for Luna, not noticing new creatures immediately. She guessed she became too captivated in listening to Hannah.

Suddenly, a familiar tall redhead appeared behind the skeletonal horses, gasping heavily. He must have been searching for them for a while. "Luna, what was that all about? Why did you suddenly go, oh, cool, time for me to wander into the Forbidden Forest for no reason?"

"Ron. She just wanted to go away. You know, after you were so mean earlier, mocking her mother's death," Hannah said haughtily.

"Wasn't talking to you Abbott." After taking a deep breath, Ron then told Luna. "Please Luna. I'm worried about you. You know that it's not a good idea to wander amuck in this world."

"Abbott, really, Weasley, did last summer mean nothing to you?" Despite the fury in those words, Hannah's voice was very low, more hurt than angry.

Ron stumbled backward. He must have felt the nargles fury. "Look Hannah, it meant the world, yeah. Great summer. But I'm talking to my friend right now."

Tears dripped down Hannah's cheeks and her face reddened. "So you don't care about me at all." Her voice was steady, yet hollow. "You're friend since, er, well, ever."

A thestral jumped up, its hooves ready to comfort the crying girl. Ron ran forward and grabbed them before they could make impact at Hannah's shoulders. Hannah stared widely at Ron.

"You can…you can see them?" Hannah trembled. "You didn't? You couldn't? Why haven't you ever told me you saw someone die?"

Luna answered before Ron could make the situation even worst, "He saw a muggle get killed by one of their transportation devices. He doesn't like to talk about it."

Hannah gazed at Luna and sighed. "Thanks Luna." She then turned to Ron. "It's pretty maddening. Hearing this. You never…you don't…you keep." She threw her arms in the air. "I can't deal with you right now."

Hannah ran away and a sullen silence reigned between Luna and Ron for a few minutes. Luna rubbed some of the thestrals and wondered what the world would bring her next. Another griffin? Another death? A sudden lurch where she was sent to an even more startling world?

No, it was Ron asking a dim question. "Why she get so bonkers on me?"

"Because she wanted you to tell her that you love her," Luna replied. "Its sad that the other Ron will have to face this when he gets back."

Ron shrugged. "There's nothing I can do. Its not like I can suddenly grow feelings for her. Anyways, I want to tell you something now the people here don't want me around. Come on. Lets go to the Room of Requirements."

* * *

An hour later Luna held the diadem and stared at it in wonder. She and Ron were in the Room of Many Hidden Things. Ron had just told her about Horcruxes. It was fascinating to think that this object had a piece of someone's soul. She was sure many would laugh Ron off at the suggestion. But Luna accepted the impossible with ease. What scared her was the diadem's enraptured attention towards her.

_Put me on. Put me on again. Why do you hate me so? All I want is to give you the knowledge you seek. _

"Luna?" Ron said nervously. "Are you all right?"

"It never stops talking to me," Luna murmured. "Offering so much knowledge."

"Dammit," Ron cursed. "It's going all over you, reminding you terrible things." _You disappointed your mother. _"Reminding you of all your fears." _Everything you believe in is not real._ "Making you feel useless." _You're not as special as you think you are. _

"Goes on and on like a never-ending fall and all I want is to finally hit the ground."

Luna's fingers twitched as the diadem continued to murmur dreadful thoughts to her.

_No one would ever care for you. Your clothes that they can steal are worth far more than you ever will. You think you're so much better than everyone. You're an arrogant fool. You act like you're so superior because of all the fake things you believe in, but you'r only a bonkers looney. You deserve to rot at St. Mungos. Society shouldn't have to deal with you're bonkers mind. Sometime while you're in a trance seeing something that is not real and accidently kill someone. _

Ron shook her hard. "Luna. Getta out of it. Ignore it. None of what its saying is true."

"I am crazy. I am insane. I will kill someone without even realizing it." Luna hated how she blurted those ideas. Ideas she would never ever consider without this diadem in her hands.

Ron grabbed for the diadem. A string urged her to keep it, to stop him from stealing her diadem. He was not a Ravenclaw. She was. A tug of war between the diadem started between the two friends and, after much resistance, the diadem flew out of their hands and high above their head, landing by a stack of knick-knacks. They both lunged for the diadem. Ron's long legs allowed him to reach the diadem first and raise it high in the air.

"You don't want this. It's messing with your mind. I know what its like. One drew me to do a terrible thing to Harry and Hermione, and I liked it. No, I drew myself to do abandon them and I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I bloody hate it."

"We need to destroy it," Luna said calmly. The diadem's words were now low and less oppressive.

_You know you want my wisdom. _

Something Luna could handle.

"The only way I know is basilisk venom and then would mean we will have to go to the Chamber of Secrets and the only way I know how is speaking Parseltongue."

"Too long." Luna couldn't take the diadem's words during the time it would take to find a way into the Chamber. "Use another snake's venom. That will work as a good substitute!"

Ron shook his head. "Doubt it. I'm sure Hermione would have told me if it was that easy."

"Hermione's too closed minded. Books do not have all the answers. Sometime creativity is needed. _Accio_ snake venom!"

"Luna," Ron shouted, alarmed as a vial of clear liquid flew into Luna's hands. "Wow, that actually worked."

"This is the Room of Many Hidden Things."

Ron nodded. "You know what? _Accio _basilisk venom."

While Ron stared blankly and waited for a type of venom that would never come, Luna grabbed the diadem easily from the distracted boy. She poured some of the venom on the diadem, ready to finally be free from its voice. Instead, she felt an abrupt pain in her hands. The tiny bones in her fingers began to enlarge. Soon both her hands swelled up to the size of a Quaffle; at least, what Luna considered the size of a Quaffle to be.

Worse, a faint ghostly form appeared from the diadem and turned dark. A dark form of Luna's late mother appeared in front of her. Her long blond hair was instead the color of dark grey. Her sky blue eyes were instead the color of navy. Instead of calm reassurance Luna always imagined her mother would bring, this form of her mother yelled out words that broke Luna's heart.

"You killed me! Why did I deserve the only child who would watch as their mother died instead of doing anything to help? Why did you do nothing? You're no child of mind. I hate the day I bore you. That was the day my life went to hell. The day my friend abandoned me to start a new life in American. The day my husband stopped putting me first. All because of you."

"Luna! Luna!" Ron tried to call her attention, but his voice lacked enough intensity to overreach her mother's. "Not her! It's not her! Don't listen to it!"

Luna was again walking down the stairs. She was again opening the door, curious to know why her mother was making such weird sounds. She was again opening the door and seeing her mother lying on the floor, twitching wildly, surrounded by erupting potions. She was again standing still, in shock, unable to move a muscle, unable to do anything that could have helped her mother. She was again letting her mother die right in front of her.

"You think," yelled the form of her mother. "You think you deserve forgiveness for letting me die. You think you're so special believing in ridiculous creatures for the sake of imagination. You think the world is happy you're in it. You're nothing. Nothing but a crazy, bonkers, looney girl, Looney Lovegood."

What should she do? Pour more of the snake venom on the diadem. She moved to do that when the apparition shouted gleefully, "Yes! Make me stronger. Make me good. Go with yet another crazy idea that has no real value."

Luna stopped herself right when more venom was about to fall from the vial and onto the diadem. No, the apparition was right. Ron was right. The venom was not going to end the diadem. Only basilisk venom would. But she would not leave the diadem in this room. She needed some way to end the apparition. Some way.

And in a way that only Luna Lovegood could, she decided to do any idea that came to her mind, no matter what other people said could or could not work. At first nothing worked. Throwing a book did nothing. Spells did nothing. Jumping up and down cheerfully did nothing. But then Luna hit the jackpot.

She walked through the apparition and a sizzling sensation spread across her body, but at least, at last, the apparition disappeared and all she had to hear was the diadem again trying to rattle her.

But this time the words did not bug her one bit.

_I control you. You can never escape me. _

Well, horcrux, Luna could do that very easily and, soon, she will be the one gleefully destroying its reason for existence.

**AN-**

**I had a wonderful time writing this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Thank you for your reviews, JeanAndBilius and Arla Logan, and thank you all for reading my story!**

**HappyTerrier**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Chapter 10:

In a corner of the Hogwart's library, Ron struggled to stay calm as Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones argued about something pointless. Here they were ready to discuss what this universe's Harry Potter should do during the First Task and yet the two girls argued about cleaning their dorm's bathroom while Harry trembled next to him.

Why couldn't Luna be here? Or even Dean and Marcus. They, at least, would never waste time talking about sweeping up hairs. But no, Luna wanted to do some wild goose chase, and Dean and Marcus were busy hanging out with Sirius during his Auror duty at the corridor near Gryffindor Tower.

"I told you. There's no way I'm going to allow that." Susan pursed her lips. "Spells always leave hairs stuck in the toilet. The toilet!"

"But they're quicker. It becoming impossible for us to spend an hour every day cleaning after_ your_ hair," Hannah insisted, her whole body very tense and straight.

"Its not my fault my hair sheds worst then a dog."

"Sue, please, you need to. Meg was riding on my back all day over it and I really don't want to deal with her anymore."

"Deal with it." Susan laughed and then alleged sarcastically, "Are you talking about hiding from her behind your curtains as dealing with it?"

Blasted Humperdink, they were acting as if they never insisted on taking part of the meeting. Every day this week, Hannah had reminded him about doing the meeting today to create a plan to ensure Harry survived the First Task without looking like a fool. Going on about how Saturday was both a week before the task and the only day she could take off schoolwork. Susan had begged him just last week – distracting him from a very delicious bacon sandwich no less -about letting her join the meeting as an apology for doubting Harry's innocence.

Ron could still see the Gryffindors, who had listened to Susan and Ron's conversation, rushing like battered pigs to the Hufflepuff table to apologize to Harry on that day. The whole school was going off apologizing to Harry after the Daily Prophet printed an article about how Barty Crouch Jr. put his name in after being hoodwinked by a You-Know-Who copycat. Bloody morons. They likely would only realize Voldemort was alive when he came to kill them himself.

"Can't you two quit it?" Ron snapped. The way things were going, Harry probably would wet himself on the day of the task. "Who cares about your bloody loo? I thought this was for coming up with a plan for Harry, not some bitching hour."

Susan winced at his words while Hannah looked at him concerned. "Ron," Hannah said softly. "I know your still bummed over our break up, but please, try to be nice."

"For once," Susan said gruffly.

Hannah had broken off her relationship with Ron the morning after the Horcrux tormented Luna. The event had been short and sweet. Hannah simply said she realized that they no longer connected and that it would be best to move on. Hannah acted completely unlike Lavender Brown who had spent hours shouting at him and weeks glaring at him and Hermione.

"I could care less about that." Ron could feel Harry and Hermione laughing at him. They sure would find it raving mad that the Hufflepuffs attributed his bad mood to a random breakup. Especially when considering how happy he was after his one with Lavender "I'm talking about the bloody tasks that is, Merlin, this very time next week. If I knew you girls would be so bonkers, I would have done this weeks ago."

"Its all right." Ron almost lost his shit at the sound of the Hufflepuff Harry's voice. That kid barely said anything the last two weeks he spent trying to get the kid to talk to him. "I don't mind if you don't want to help."

"Yeah, Weasley. Go off and bluster around with Potter and Thomas." Susan grinned at Harry, who was currently squirming in his seat.

"Oh, I want to help." Ron turned to Harry, wondering how a person who looked exactly like his friend could look so frazzled. "I even have an idea."

"You do!" Hannah bounced off her chair and bumped her elbow against the table. "Tell us! Now."

"All we got to do is have Harry summon a broomstick and have him fly around whatever comes." Like a dragon mothering over a fake golden egg.

"That won't work." Harry shrunk in his seat. "I can't fly."

"Ron. You know that." Hannah sighed, her eyes glassy.

"Awful idea Weasley." Susan scowled at him. "But I should expect it. You don't have a wise bone in your body."

Merlin, even they could see what a failure Ron was. Even at seventeen he lacked the creativity to come up with a good, original idea to handle a dragon. Worse, he could not handle a bloody locket around his neck while Luna could overcome the Horcrux's control. While he still dreamed of the locket's words, Luna could run around unaffected by the diadem hidden in her bag, even though it relentlessly tried to make her feel unworthy. A constant reminder that Ron failed at handling something stronger people then him – Harry, Hermione, and now Luna – could face without sweat pouring down their veins.

He should … No. Screw it; he wasn't going to let them think that he even thought of agreeing.

"You're wrong Susan. My idea is bloody great. He could learn. I could teach him." Ron thumped his hand on the table.

"That be a laugh," Susan snipped.

"Sue, don't say things like that," Hannah reprimanded before looking Ron directly in the eye. "It's a nice idea, Ron, but it won't work. Its not something Harry's good at."

Ron nodded. "Well then, come on, Harry. You need to do something and since I don't think you…" At the sight of Hannah's worried expression, Ron stopped himself from blurting out about this Harry's talentless status. "I mean, what are you good at?"

"Failing miserably pretty much." Marcus Potter came up to the table with Dean not far behind him. So now they decided to come. Gits.

"Potter. That's no way to speak to you're brother," Susan shouted so loud Marcus flinched.

"No. Marc's right." Harry's cheeks redden. "I'm not good at anything."

"Harry," Hannah squeezed Harry's hands. "Never say that. You're a good person. You're great at Exploding Snap and Cheering Charms and making the worst days less bad with one of your funny stories."

"Like any of those are real talents." Marcus snorted.

Dean jumped in. "Marcus, that's enough." He turned to Ron. "So, we got no idea what the task will be, right? So what we need to do is something that could work for whatever they bring out there. It doesn't have to be something Harry's really good at."

"Yeah. Only I have no clue what he should do." Ron sighed, annoyed at his lack of ideas. If only Luna was here. But no, according to what she said to him earlier today, she was off chasing some griffin. Likely she was so busy running after that imaginary creature, she would soon forget about finding a way home and they would end up stuck here. He spent two weeks reading all those books to try to find a way home with her and for what? For her to go off on whatever struck her fancy.

"Run around screaming," Marcus quipped, shrinking a bit by Hannah and Susan's unamused expressions.

"We could do what Sirius was talking about." Dean smiled. "He just told me and Marcus this excellent idea of Harry casting Stunning Charms on whatever monster Harry faces and then running around it quickly." Marcus beamed, Harry shivered and Ron shook his head. If Harry did that, the dragon would light Harry's robes on fire with no problem. Only a large group of dragon tamers could successfully stun a dragon. The others looked at Dean curiously. "Oh, Sirius hinted that the first tasked involved some magical creature."

"No. I can't even stun a slug." Harry raised his hands in defeat. "I can't do it."

"Maybe you can throw rocks at the monster," Hannah said, staring fiercely at her friend. "Or any simple first year charms would do. You're good at those."

Harry just shook his head, a few tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm going to die."

Ron's younger companions all shifted nervously in their seats. An awkward silence emerged amongst the group. Ron bet they were all thinking about Lily Potter's death. Even two weeks later, it was still a tragedy that made death more real to them. Ron, on the other hand, felt empty. Death was his life now. Once he returned home, he didn't expect to live for long, nor did he want to after screwing up as badly as he did.

Dean sighed, a sound that echoed across the silence. "If only Luna was here. She would come up with something outrageous, but at least it be a laugh."

"Oh, she told me she couldn't come because if she came Ron would never find the dragonflies." Hannah laughed, relaxing slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron's shoulders began to shake. Did Luna lie to him or was it some silly whim of the frazzling girl? "She's off chasing that imaginary griffin she loves."

The whole group laughed. Right. Luna probably created a different excuse for all her friends.

"That girl is so strange." Marcus shook head, causing his hair to run wild against his shoulders. "Who knows what she really does. I wouldn't be surprise if she's off being kinky with a whole busload of imaginary animals."

"He's being very rude to you're friend, Weasley. If I were you, I would hex his balls off." A bright voice yelled across the library. Astoria Greengrass came up to a nearby bookshelf. Unlike the last time he saw her, Greengrass's dark hair was very matted instead of finely combed. The girl grinned at the hateful grimace Marcus gave her. "Ah, poor, Potter. All you can do is whine about how all the real people in this world are weirdoes, but you'll never be as interesting yourself. A sad quandary."

"Astoria?" Susan rose from her seat. "Do you want something? Is Daph…?"

"She's good." Greengrass grinned, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm actually here because Weasley's suppose to tutor me in Charms, but instead he decided to hang out with you to help little Potter cheat in the Tournament."

"It's not cheating when everyone does it," Ron said. "And can it wait an hour." He wanted to leave this meeting with a good plan for Harry.

"No." Her brown eyes glistened, winking at him. "I need to finally do well next class or _going home_ will be hell." The stress on the words 'going home' convinced Ron that whatever the girl wanted to talk about was important. Who knows, maybe she and Malfoy even found a way back.

"Fine," Ron grunted. "See you guys."

The group all looked at him. Hannah and Susan's raised eyebrows were bad enough, but Marcus scowl was the worst. Great, Ron not only ruined his counterpart's relationship with his girlfriend, but now he was steadily increasing the likelihood of destroying his counterpart's best friendship.

"What do you want?" Ron asked Greengrass once they excited the library. They started walking down a corridor.

Greengrass gazed around nervously and almost pinched him when she saw some blond boy pass them. "Do you know a spell that would prevent people from hearing us?"

"Oh, right." That was actually a good idea. "_Muffliato_. Now, let me ask you again, what do you want? Did Malfoy find a way back?"

"Not yet. We actually tried a potion this morning. Malfoy ended up sprouting monkey arms. It just ruined my hair." Greengrass grabbed a chunk of her hair angrily. "I tried some of my sister's secret potion stash, but still it remains all ragged."

Ron rolled his eyes. "So you want me to fix your hair, is that it?"

"No. Its not it." Greengrass glared at him, kicking the floor. "Malfoy is now planning to go to Azkaban to rescue his mother because we are nowhere close at solving the whole dilemma."

"What? He's going there? With monkey arms?" Just then, Ron saw Malfoy the human ape swinging his long fury arms at Dementors, Malfoy's far too bristly arms frightening them off.

"Yes, yes and yes. I mean, no, he's getting those arms off. But as soon as they are, he plans to go off with some secret plan that more likely than not is completely lousy."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Ron laughed. "Good ideas were never the ferret's strong suit."

Greengrass groaned a very guttural sound. "Like you're any better."

"Oi, I tell you. I'm very good at planning. I…"

"Please, I overheard you in there. Please, having Crybaby Potter fly. That's the most outrageous idea I ever heard."

Ron stared at her, his mouth wide. "How long were you listening?" He shook his head. "I guess this whole helping Malfoy thing is not as important to you as you said it was."

Greengrass gritted her teeth. "Malfoy is important to me, git that he is. I only waited so long as a favor to you. I thought that you would at least give a good idea before I had to force you away. Next time I won't. Happy?"

"Good. I really hate how you snakes listen in on what's is none of you're business."

Greengrass snorted. "Seriously? I seen you often enough eavesdropping on teacher's conversations, waiting for the perfect snippet to plan your next prank."

"You're thinking of other Ron. I don't pull pranks," Ron said bitterly. "Or the other twins, even. I never had the skill."

"Poor, little Weasley, can't even do anything worthwhile."

"Fucking shut up." He hated this girl. As if she did anything beyond greet guests at horribly fancy parties and make fun of muggleborns to feel better about her boring life.

"Shite." Greengrass playfully slapped her ugly mug. "Here I go again wasting my time with frivolous banter when I really should have been reaching the point by now. We're almost there."

Ron was about to ask what she meant when he realized that during their argument they reached the dungeons and were now passing a familiar path of dark green lanterns that preceded the Slytherin Common Room.

"I need you to stop Malfoy from going to Azkaban. You need to convince him it is a bad idea. Everything I said made him want to more."

"Fine. Get him out and I'll meet him here." His conscience could not handle 'allowing Dementors to suck Malfoy's soul' on top of the pile of his ever-increasing screw-ups.

"You're not understanding me. I need you to come to his dorm with me. It's not safe out here with everything going on. Us Slytherins think there's a monster loose. Probably whatever petrified muggle-borns my first year. Just last week someone saw a strange shadow in the ceiling and knew that if some more people did not arrive she would have been dead."

"What? You're joking." Ron laughed. He should have expected the Slytherin to do some practical joke to happen at some point in this conversation. "You think there's some monster based on shadows in the ceiling. Please, during this year in my time, nothing like that occurred. I think we should be fine."

"You do realize this is a different world." Her brown eyes tilted upwards and she pointed up. "Look."

Ron looked up to find a deep, round shadow above them that suddenly rushed away. "Holy Merlin. You may be shitting me, but that was good. Bloody wicked even." He could even hear the sound of scratching.

Greengrass shook her head in exasperation. "Fine. Believe what you want. I do not give a shit. I am going to take you inside no matter what you say. Come on. Or are you a scaredy-cat along with being a worthless prat."

Blasted girl. How dare she. "I am not scared. In fact I even entered the snake pit my second year." He sped pass her and leaned against on the wall opposite the stone wall that provided the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Well, are you going to open it or not?"

Greengrass snickered, whistling as she walked to the entrance. "Agamemnon."

The wall began to shift, slowly revealing the Slytherin Common Room. Shivering as he the entered the cold room, Ron noted how similar the room appeared similar to what Ron remembered from before. Hundreds of ugly tapestries covered the walls, depicting the worst villains as they succeeded in killing hundreds of peasants. (Okay, the tapestries really just showed some battle scenes and some Slytherin heroes like Merlin, but Ron preferred his own description.) Some students lounged on the rough sofas. Three of them looked curiously at him and Greengrass before continuing to either read books or sleep.

Greengrass shushed him despite the fact he stayed quiet. Probably scared that he was going to say something that would ruin her reputation. Well, if she wanted to not cause waves she should never have conned him into entering the snake pit.

"Most people are at Hogsmeade, that's why the room is so empty," Greengrass explained as they walked up a spiraling staircase that likely led to the dorms for Slytherin boys.

Aw, Hogsmeade. Ron missed the days when he had some free time to enjoy a drink at the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Hermione. Marcus and Dean had raged a storm when he announced that he was going to help Harry during the Hogsmeade day. They later decided they would sneak into Hogsmeade on Saturday night. Now, Ron doubted he would go with them. For one, he was not really interested in spending his free time with two people who were not his real best friends and now he likely was going to face a rift with Marcus for tutoring a Slytherin. Something Ron understood – he hated Slytherins as much as Marcus – but did nothing to make him feel any better.

Ron continued to follow Greengrass from the last step of the staircase and into a long corridor lighted by sliver beams. "Bloody hell, how far is this thing. Are you trying to waste space with all these unnecessary paths?"

Greengrass hissed, "Quiet, Weasley. Your heckling is fucking annoying. Did you mother ever teach you manners?" Raising her hands in the air, she yelled, "No. Of course, she is a blood traitor. She rather teach you to moan and groan about stuff neither of you understand."

"Take that back! My mother is far better than your mother who taught you blood purity bullshit."

Greengrass spluttered, "Damn you Weasley. Off speaking about what you cannot understand. You do not know my mum or me. Stop trying to act like you do."

She hurried down the corridor and stopped at a doorway, watching him with a stilted glare. Ron followed her past the door and into another corridor full of bronze, blue, yellow, black, red, gold, silver and green lanterns. What were all the Hogwarts colors doing there? This was the bloody Slytherin boys dormitory.

"Here it is." Greengrass pointed to a door with black and red hues. She softly knocked before opening the door.

After entering the room, Ron noticed some spilled stains on the floor under an overturned cauldron near a bed in the middle of the right side of the room. Obviously Malfoy and Greengrass's mess and like that Ron knew why Greengrass forced him up here. "So spoiled that he didn't even bother to clean up. Guess he sent you to get me to be his servant. Well, guess what I refuse."

He turned to leave the room, ready to escape this mad choice of his. He wished he never followed Greengrass in the first place.

"No, Weasley," Greengrass called after him. "Malfoy left to go to Askaban today. He tricked me, that sneaky little bugger. All this time…He probably planned it. Decided in his stupid mind that if the potion wouldn't work he would at least do something possible."

She started sniffing and the sound brought Ron back to the night in the tent when he left Harry and Hermione. Her sniffing was so like Hermione as she cried after him, begging him to stay. If Harry was Ron at this moment he would help this girl because, despite her family's evil character, she was a person only he could help. Only he could follow Malfoy into Azkaban and not ask Malfoy questions he should not answer. Only he knew two people's stories on how they escaped the jail.

"What's going on here?" A boy with dark brown hair Ron recognized as Theodore Nott stood at the doorway, scratching his ears. The sight reminded Ron that the Muffliato Charm was still on so he turned it off while Nott's gaze shifted from Ron to Greengrass to finally the mess on the floor near Malfoy's bed. "Tory, since when do you bring Gryffindors here?"

"Oi, knock it off Theo. I'm not the one who loves bringing Ravenclaw slags into Merlin's room." While she was talking, Ron noticed that she had a letter in her hand. He walked over to her and took it. Like he thought, Malfoy wrote on it to explain he was going to Azkaban and to order Greengrass to not follow. Damn, that boy was crazy and now Ron had to save him. As much as he hated the git, Ron hated the idea of the boy loosing his soul more. "Come on, Weasley, let's go. If you tell anyone Theo, I'll tell Pansy you know what."

"Wasn't planning Tory. You know I don't tell shite."

"Yes. The silent and deadly type." While he headed out, Ron noticed that Greengrass waved Nott goodbye.

As they walked through the corridor, Ron blurted, "That was so strange. I never heard Nott talk in my life. All he ever did was stare with those soulless black eyes."

Sniffing a bit, Greengrass snapped her fingers. "Be quiet. I can't stand you're stupid voice right now."

"You don't have to come with me," Ron shouted. "Go off and piss yourself."

Greengrass gave a strained laugh right as they started walking down the staircase. "If you think I'm going to let you stop Malfoy on your own, you're as bonkers as a mermaid on gillyweed."

"If we find him at the prison, you'd be beyond useless." Ron caught her arm at the banister of the spiraling staircase. "Just tell Luna I'm off to find Malfoy. Tell her to take the way we went to the Ministry two years ago."

Greengrass roughly pushed him to the other side of the thin stairs. Ron almost tripped before he caught his hand on the wooden railing. "I'm coming," Greengrass spit out. "You will need someone with my connections."

That made Ron mad. She could go off kissing up to some family friends to get off with anything while people like him would face the music if they were caught. "I don't need your bloody help. Just …"

The sound of screaming broke off his next word. Ron and Greengrass looked at each other before racing down the stairs, shoving each other as they ran before Ron gained the lead. Once Ron reached the final step, the screaming became the sound of rampant sobbing. When he entered the common room he found a few people comforting Pansy Parkinson on a sofa. The girl looked harried with dirt plastered on her face.

"Parkinson. What happened?" Greengrass called out, shoving Ron out of her way to reach the girl.

Parkinson rubbed her eyes as she sobbed harder. "The monster. It attacked us. Astoria. I'm so sorry. Daphne's done for."

"No. No. You're wrong. Wrong. That. That can't be." Greengrass squirmed, pulling her hair.

"What's with the…" Ron expected Parkinson to make fun of him, but she only stared at him with a very confused expression before crying some more.

Greengrass frowned at Ron, her face extremely red, and then sprinted out of the room. Ron bolted after her; a shiver ran down his spine. In the corridor they found a girl with light brown hair shaking and covered in blood and a blond hair girl lying motionless. Greengrass gasped, frozen in shock.

Ron walked over to the blond girl, breathing heavily. She looked so much like a corpse. A large scar ran down her side and several round cuts were dotted near her next. Ron lowered his hand to feel her neck; he could feel the light throbbing of her heartbeat. He quickly ran down some healing spells Hermione taught him the previous summer.

That done Ron went to Greengrass and clasped the frozen girl's shoulder. "Greengrass…Astoria. She's still breathing."

Astoria pushed him away and pressed her right index finger on the blond girl's neck and cried in relief. "Holy shite. Holy Morgona and Circe and Salazar. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She hugged the unconscious girl, tears swelling down her cheeks.

Ron lowered himself next to Astoria and laughed. "After all the death that has happened, you wouldn't believe what a relief it to know that someone survived." What he said was true. Even if he could care less about the person harmed, he was still comforted by the fact that another death did not occur.

Astoria smirked at him, rubbing her wet cheeks. "Weasley, I'll take care of them. Just stop Malfoy. Forget what I said."

Right. He had a soul to save.

**AN-**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. **

**Thank you JeanAndBilius for continuing to review this story. **

**I decided to change the title from _Make it Back to You_ to _Those Tragic Souls _because I was not satisfied with the previous title. I think the new title fits this story better. I am definitely interested in your thoughts of the new title and the latest chapter.**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**HappyTerrier **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Chapter 11:

In the northern tip of Scotland lay a dock over a chilly ocean. Barely anyone ever lingered at that dock. Only a few ever passed by the dock daily at every eighth hour. Those frequent visitors always quickly ran to waiting Porkeys sitting on dusty wooden ledges that took them to one of the most frightening buildings in the world. Even fewer waited along the dock to meet the wizard guards who kept certain ghastly creatures in check and other more mundane duties.

Today, however, one Draco Malfoy spent over two hours at the dock feeling the wind blow down his face and rustle the monkey fur on his arms. Despite constant removal charms he made to keep himself busy, the fur refused to budge from his arms. He could hear the wood creaking under his unsteady feet as he watched a sea of water tussle over and over again.

In the distance, Draco could make out the outlines of Azkaban prison. He was especially fixated on the black mass that spiraled around like a ghost dancing at a ball and the tall gray silhouette that rose and feel indiscriminately until it formed into a shape similar to a mounted castle.

He had waited on this dock once before during a time when he thought his life was ruined even though it was actually weeks before his life became a never-ending struggle to ever close his eyes. On that day, his mother had tightly gripped his hand and all he wanted was for her to let go. Now, Draco wished her hand held him as he waited to see a certain Azkaban guard to return with the imprisoned version of his mother.

When he first arrived at this dock, Draco had planned to go into the prison himself and foolishly try to free his mother even though he had no clue how to break into the prison's doors or dismantle the prison's warded walls. But then, his insides rumbled at the thought of meeting Dementors and he knew he could not risk it. And so he watched the beach hoping to find the courage to change his mind, but nothing temper his fear. For a long time, Draco believed he would leave the dock unfulfilled and have to face Greengrass's disdain instead the pleasure of her admiration. As luck would have it, about thirty minutes after he arrived, an Azkaban guard found him and Draco maneuvered a plan that worked for him in the past.

"Circe's tits. You finally joined Crabbe and Goyle in the gorilla club."

Of course, Weasley had to interrupt his peace and quiet. He recognized the voice in an instant, the sound of bratty indulgence ten fold. When he turned around, Draco noticed that Weasley looked like even more a deranged weasel than usual. With his face obscured in an awkward cheekbone structure and eyes as tiny as beads, Weasley jump off one of those unnatural winged horses that signaled you were damned if you could see them. As much as the boy was an idiot, Draco could not help but admire the fact the boy had the forethought to change his appearance.

That still did not change the fact that Weasley insulted him. "Better than where you're heading - the poor man's hostel of blood traitor filth."

Weasley walked over to him, his face a blooming red. "You're an idiot Malfoy. Why did bloody hell did you think it was a good idea to come to here or all places."

Of course, Weasley forgot that he came here as well. "Guess you're an idiot too, being here and all, if thats how your pea-brain measures intellect."

Weasley grimaced, making Draco smile. "Because Astoria," Woah, had someone tampered with Weasley's dim mind? The prat should never call his Slytherin betters by their first name. "...told me you were off being an idiot. Really, Ferret. Do you really think a dimwit prink like you will be able to break someone out of Azkaban?"

"I think you're confusing me with yourself, Weasel."

"Know what I think, see as you had plenty time to go to Azkaban? I think you chickened out. Not very surprising. You are the biggest coward I know."

"I chose to go a more intelligent route, Weasel." Draco felt a bit wheezy. What he did was not really the best thing he could have done, now that he thought about it. Still, he could pretend that he came up with a better plan. "The wonders a few good galleons can do." Why the bloody hell didn't he just offer the guard money?

"Right. Paid them off. Typical Malfoy," Weasley said loudly, before muttering, "Now if I had that type of money."

Sometimes Draco wondered if the fool purposely did stupid things like that to start a fight. "There's a lot of things you want you can never have, eh, Weasel." Draco grinned at the sight of Weasley's reddening face. "Like the chance to ever snog Mudblood Granger or sleep on real sheets instead of hay or to not look like a disgrace to the wizarding world to everyone, blood traitors and us honorables alike."

And like any pauper would in retaliation, Weasley moved to punch him the face, leaving a refined gentleman like Draco to knock him down with a flick of his wand. He really did not want to ruin his current attire. The robes Weasley broke during their latest fight in the Room of Many Hidden Things still had tears and disgraceful strands of ginger hair. Plus, his arms were itchy enough without adding anymore bruising.

"It's amazing how you never learn, Weasel. Will your thick skull ever control that disgraceful temper of yours? I highly doubt it."

Weasley pushed himself back up, brushing off some bristles of wood that now stained his cloak. "You're just unwilling to admit it, huh. You're a coward and at least I came here to save you while you stand here too afraid to even stand on Azkaban Island."

"I'm not afraid. I'm just waiting for my guard friend to return with my mother."

"That lovely guard you paid off. I bet he hates you, with you forcing him to break the law and all."

"Jealous, are you?" It was utterly wicked. Weasley was too stupid to even guess the truth. Well, everyone knew Weasley was a jealous fucker who would look daft if he ever denied it.

"You. You." Drool was dripping down Weasley's gapping mouth. "Why did I even come here?"

"Come on, you know you want to have a go," Draco hollered, enjoying Weasley's angry expression, really he now appeared like a steaming Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Weasley gritted his teeth and looked beyond him. "Is that you're guard friend?"

All thoughts of fighting dispelled as a sense of giddiness rose inside him. Draco turned to find an Azkaban guard walking towards him. The giddiness dispelled when he realized the man was a blond and almost as tall as Weasley. "No. No. No. No."

The best thing he could do was stun the guard or maybe fly off on the Threstral Weasley brought with him. He could leave here and let Weasley deal with the fallout if he really wanted too. It was not like Wealey could do anything about it. Maybe Weasley even deserved it. If the potion he and Greengrass created today had worked, he would be home right now. If he never helped Weasley and Looney Lovegood escape, he would have never have taken that terrible potion. If Weasley never begged for his help, he would never have even thought of betraying the Dark Lord. Yes. It was all the fuckers fault.

With that in mind, Draco hurried away towards the Threstral, reading his knees to jump on the beast. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted on the back of his head and he lurched forward, falling face-first on the ground. He rolled over, ignoring the pain bristling behind his head, to see a red light bursting from Weasley's wand towards the approaching guard. The guard barely dodged the red light. As swift as a professional dueler, the guard calmly waved a silent charm. Immediately, Weasley's wand flew from his hand and into the guard's.

His face uncaring, watching them both closely, the guard asked, "Do I have to stun you, or can you accept you're fate? As of right now, I am arresting you both on the alleged charge of placing the Imperius Curse and a Memory Charm on an Azkaban guard."

Weasley let out a howl of laughter, somehow the git was smiling.

* * *

_"Dear nephew, can you here you're mother crying? She's crying for you. Because you failed her. You fail her every time you fail to push even the littlest of pain on me. Every time you spend my lessons failing even the smallest of curses. Every time you fail to finally kill Dumbledore. Every time she cries a little bit more, knowing you failed our honorable master." Aunt Bella swaggered around the room, overly cheerful as she said the words that tore her nephew's heart. _

_He hated her. How he hated her. How he wished he was as good as her. If only dark magic came naturally to him. _

The last time Draco went to Azkaban he waited in the outside building where visitors met with Azkaban inmates. He had hated the building. It was designed into many small rooms that looked like cells without bars and smelled like the sea filled with an overwhelming scent of salt. He had sat on a rocky chair that lacked any comfort of a cushion. Its leaky roof had squeaked the whole time he and his mother had talked to his father. The building had provided only one good feature- it was warded against the effects of Dementors.

This room, however, was in another building that had not only all the bad features of the other building, but also many more. The cell-like room had no chair. It smelled like piss as well as salt. Water actually fell from the roof to spoil his now soaked robes. The presence of Dementors were undeniable.

Not a moment went by where Draco could not remember his worst memories. The memories started small, like the slight embarrassment of finding out the boy he played with in Alphie Fields was actually a mudblood. The disgrace had somehow accidentally walked into the park designated for only proper wizarding folks. But soon they grew into the most distressing moments of his life. Every time his father yelled at him for failing to beat mudblood Granger in the top ranking at Hogwarts. The day Crabbe refused to join in on planning his seventeenth birthday part. The time Goyle yelled that his failure was the reason why his father refused to let him join the Death Eaters directly. When Pansy broke up with him because she found him too moody. All the Dark Lord's punishment's of him and his father ran together like a stampede of hippogriffs. Till finally all he could hear, again and again, was Aunt Bella's words about how he failed his mother and that she only cried because he could never accomplish the most important of their Lord's tasks.

The door squeaked open and a short man with grey hair walked inside besides the imposing figure of his father. Behind both men, Draco could make out the guard who captured him and Weasley. His shoulder raised proudly, this world's version of his father motioned him to stand. His chest groaned as he rose from his crouched position on the floor. He flinched a little when this version of his father gazed coldly at him. While his outward expression remained indifferent otherwize, Draco could feel his disappointment and rage that promised retribution after they left Azkaban.

"Draco." His mild voice could quiet almost anyone's nerves. Yet Draco knew it was a performer's calmness, the show his father used to present during every conversation before his time in Azkaban. "We have signed the contract for you're release. Thankfully, we reached an agreement to put this whole ordeal behind us."

The man beside him nodded. "Yes, we thank you for time. We hope the past hour here has shown you why you need to adhere the law henceforth."

"He will." This Lucius Malfoy beckoned him over. "Now, let us go, or do you want to take any more of our time?" Lucius glanced at the man disdainfully.

"Not at all Lord Malfoy."

As they passed the guard, the blond man gave a grim nod to Lucius and scowled at Draco, obviously angry at how easy he was punished. Draco knew it was unfair. He had used one of the Unforgivable Curses on one of the guards and most people would face at least five years in Azkaban for that crime. Yet, Lucius, in the role of his father, could pay off the guards to allow him to leave free without any repercussions.

The guard handed Lucius a rubber dragon and immediately Draco touched it, recognizing that it was a portkey. Part of him wanted to just let go as a hook reached into his gut and leave his life to chance, but most of him knew the better choice was to face whatever Lucius had in mind as soon as possible.

They landed in a opaque living-room with candles shining from the walls. A long green carpet slithered under a giant table. Lucius tapped on a chair for Draco to sit on, one of the unimportant chairs far from the head of the table. After he sat down, Lucius stared at him for a few moments. His ears rang from the unnerving ticking of a clock.

Draco was sure the man was going to yell at him for foolishly using an Unforgivable Curse against a government official and for deciding to do something without even disguising himself. He was not expecting the words that finally came from Lucius mouth. "You befriended a Weasley. And of all of their family, you had to choose the one who's friends with the boy whose mother ruined you're mother's life."

In retrospect, he should have expected that. For years he hated the Weasleys and would hate anyone who friended them. Wait a second, did his father just imply Potter's mother was the reason Narcissa Malfoy was in Azkaban? Bloody hell.

So this world's version of him must know the full reason why his mother was in Azkaban. It would be an idiot move to ask why she was there, then. Dammit.

The least he could do was to appease Lucius's worries. Plus the added benefit of irritating Greengrass. "I'm not friends with Weasel. He just heard from Astoria Greengrass that I was there. That's all. The foolish girl is the reason why I even talked to the idiot."

He might feel bad if the girl had actually helped him instead of becoming an added nuisance.

Lucius nodded, a sure sign he believed his words. "I see. Miss. Greengrass does seem to be a problem. She also convinced her father to pay for Weasley's release. Making it inevitable that our ties with that family have to go. I shall send word to Pansy to make sure you stay away from Weasley and Greengrass. Do you understand?"

Typical Father, solving problems through dismantling ties whenever someone outside their family did something disgraceful.

"Do you understand?" The repeated phrase startled him. His father rarely said the same thing twice unless he felt that someone was disrespecting him and if he felt someone was respecting him he would start a plan to embarrass them. Bugger, he needed to answer Lucius before he started thinking along those lines.

"I do father."

"Good. Now, boy," Lucius gripped his hands on the chair, moving it around so he stood sharply above Draco. "What were you thinking? Why the bloody hell did you think it was a good idea to Imperius a guard at your age? Its disgraceful. Its unforgivable. I told you time and time again that it was not a smart idea to try to free your mother. Now I had to waste galleons on your mistake."

The yelling continued and Draco was glad for it. For too long he wanted to see his father like this, proud and strong, the leader of the house, not the simpering regretful fool because he had to cower in the lowest of the Death Eater ranks.

Eventually the yelling subsided and Draco said the only thing he could in this situation. "Sorry father."

"You should be. I just need to know. Why did you do it?"

Because he was tired of failure. Because he hated the idea of his mother locked up. Because he needed to hear Narcissa's voice again, to imagine for one moment he made it back to his own mother. Because he desperately wanted to ask her how she ended up this way.

He was about to say one of those excuses when he realized this might be his only chance to find answers for what he really wanted to know.

"A few weeks ago a howler was heard in the Great Hall. I recognized it as mother's voice. I wanted to ask her about it. How she sent it."

Lucius stared at him, his brows tense. "What did this letter say?"

"Something about Lily Potter and her allowing her kids to die. Which is strange because her kids aren't dead."

"That is interesting." Lucius grinned. "I guess it would hurt for you to know. See when the late Dark Lord went to give the Potters their due, the mudblood allowed the Dark Lord to kill them. He killed one of them, you know, one of the brats. She let her daughter die. Lesson is, never trust mudbloods to care for their children."

Draco couldn't wait to tell Potter once he returned home about how heroic his mother really was. Well, Weasley, Crybaby Potter and Scarless Potter would do for now.

**AN-**

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thank you JeanAndBilius and MerciaLachesis for reviewing!**

**HappyTerrier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 12:

Luna Lovegood had drifted through a wonderful morning with her griffin friend. They had ran around the castle through the brightly lit hall, listened in on some amusing conversations, and even found an old shoe of hers hanging about on a windowsill. Sadly, the griffin grew tired and decided to take a nap on the cramp windowsill, using her shoe as a pillow.

Her friend fast asleep, Luna began to draw the lovely creature. The Ravenclaw diadem, as usual, tried to distract her, but Luna continued to sketch the outline of the fluffy tip of the griffin's long tail. The diadem's ridicule of her spending time with a so-called imaginary creature failed to feel more important than Luna's joy to spend some time alone in a tranquil corner of Hogwarts.

As much as Luna loved her friends, she missed the days she wandered around the castle and drew everything in sight. Here, she could ponder about the adventures of her past few years and slowly create a new picture for herself. If she could somehow bring this picture home, she would hang it next to her image of her friends in her room. Just thinking about the painting of her friends in her world made the diadem's murmurings even more idle.

_Crazy lonely girl. All alone drawing because she has no friends. _

No. Luna was happy as she finish shading a bright orange over the griffin's face. Her friends were out living their own lives and she was happy for they each had a fun adventure to complete. Harry and Hermione were finding Horcruxes. Neville and Ginny were ruining the Carrows' lives. Ron and Hannah were creating a master plan to fight a dragon.

_Here you draw when they all need you. _

The diadem was the silliest. Always trying to bother her. Never understanding that it lost any chance of bothering her the day she walked through her fake-mother's image.

_Can't even bother to destroy me. Some hero you are. _

No need for premature heroics. She was strong enough to deal with the diadem's words while she and Ron brainstormed ideas to journey into the Chamber of Secrets for some basilisk's venom without alerting the rest of the school.

"Looney Lovegood. Abbott and Weasley finally figured what a freak you are and left you high and dry. About time." The snooty voice of Pamela Alton caused Luna to laugh. Hannah had snapped at the girl the last time the girl tried to bother Luna, causing Pamela to mumble incoherently, reminding Luna of a coughing chicken.

"You're voice still sounds like a chicken. Maybe you should visit Madam Pomfrey to cure it." Luna smiled at the now blushing girl.

Beside Pamela, Maisy Reynolds chuckled. "True. Sometimes while I try to sleep, Pam snores so loud I think a chicken's in the room."

"Maisy." Pamela glared at her friend. "I do not sound like blasted bird."

Maisy shrugged. "As you say."

"Anyways," Pamela said slowly. "Thought you like to know that we overheard Weasley talking pretty meanly about you. Called you a weird little wally."

Luna laughed, adding some bright blue into the griffin's eyes. "Lying does't become you Pamela. Its really rude and always pointless."

Maisy giggled. "Poor delusional Looney. Still thinking that she's above us all. Listen, you draft cow, you're nothing but a laugh." To prove her point, Maisy laughed so loud it echoed across the hall.

The griffin's nostrils rose and its eyes opened. The beast shook its giant wings and stomped in front of Maisy, growling. "You should stop laughing," Luna advised. "Or my griffin might bite you."

Maisy and Pamela glanced at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Pamela hissed. "Why does she always go on about her imaginary friends?"

"She's a freak. Enough said," Maisy replied bluntly.

Luna placed her picture in her bag and wandered over to pat her griffin on its head. Right in time too. It was about to bang its face against Maisy's head. "Nice to see you too. I'm off to wander more with my griffin. Feel free to joke about me. It is pretty much all you're good at. Besides stealing my possessions. You both are the masters of that."

Shouts of "Barmy," followed Luna as she wandered away.

_They are right. You are barmy. The barmiest person that ever was. _

Oh, diadem. It sure loved throwing in its two sickles.

Suddenly, the griffin snarled at her. Luna moved to pat its head when it turned its tail and ran back to where they left the two other Ravenclaws. Luna ran after it. The two Ravenclaws snickered as she ran past. The griffin was so quick Luna had trouble following it. She could see the tip of its fluffy tail as it swung around a corner. Huffing, Luna reached the corner and gasped astonished. The griffin had disappeared.

"Miss. Lovegood," a deep voice said behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"My griffin disappeared." Gone into nothingness like it was never actually there.

The person behind her laughed. "What a pity. They are really cool, rare creatures."

What a terrible thing to happen. The creature rarely left her side the past few weeks and now she had to continue without its warm presence.

"Yes. They really are. Nice and protective. The finest friend I ever had."

The man behind her chuckled. "I'd like to meet its sometime."

Luna turned in surprise, unsure if the man was making fun of her or actually believed. The glimpse of Stubby Boardman in his Auror robes, grinning widely, cheered her slightly. The man looked so happy like a puppy enjoying a belly rub.

"So what brings you here? Off to meet Ron by the Fat Lady." Stubby winked at her. Hmm, Ron was probably done with the meeting at the library by now.

"I'm near the Gryffindor Common room. I never visited before. I usually meet my Gryffindors otherwhere." A bit sad really. She was so close to five of them and not one of them ever decided to make her an honorary Gryffindor, even after she created that wonderful lion-hat.

"Well, there's no time like the present. I can lead you there. You do look like you're in the need of some snogging."

Snogging. The act of pressing one's lips against someone else's. Luna never understood the interest of the act. Why would she want to feel another's chapped mouth and saliva? "I'm not one for snogging. But seeing Ron does sound like a good idea. I had a rather lousy encounter with some mean girls and I'm sure he has some funny words to share."

"He's sure is a laugh and, kid, don't listen to those birds, they sound like some bitches I once knew. Geez, MacDonald and Perry used to steal Lily's knickers and hang it in the Great Hall. Bloody bints." A few tears dripped down his cheeks and he sniffed. "Sorry. I'm still a bit rattled at even mentioning Professor Potter's name."

"Death is sad," Luna murmured. "Especially when it comes to someone so suddenly and unexpectedly."

"Yeah." Stubby looked at her blankly before shaking his head. "So, shall I lead you to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Sure!" Luna brushed away some bangs from her face and followed Stubby past a few portraits.

Along the way, Stubby rambled about someone named Bast and the 'wankers flobberworm fettish' as Stubby called it. It was quite a messy story. Apparently, the man rambled about flobberworms at an important strategy meeting and caused Stubby and a few friends to turn Bast's hair into the small creatures.

"That was probably very uncomfortable," Luna said after Stubby finished talking. "He was right to ransacked your office with nifflers."

Stubby shrugged. "It was funny. He should learn how to laugh."

Luna nodded. "Like you and you're fellow Hobgobblins. Daddy said you were the funniest band he ever seen."

Stubby snorted, grinning widely. "You truely think..."

"Sirius." They made it too the Fat Lady's Portrait. The woman was as fat as Ginny described, though she looked far prettier than Ginny's depiction. Luna liked the bump on her nose and her cleft chin. "There you are. Finally. Violet and Randy were asking for you. You're needed at the Hospital Wing."

Interesting. Did someone accidentally wander into the forest and run into one of the dragons? Probably. Or a rather vengeful Dirigible Plum.

"Great." Stubby muttered some profanities quieter to himself before telling Luna. "Guess I'll leave you here. It was nice talking to you and the passwords _Pollychuck._"

The portrait swung open and Luna could hear the Fat Lady mutter, "Those daft Gryffindors, always allowing outside people in."

* * *

Luna knocked again at the door labeled 'Fourth-Year Gryffindors.' She waited the standard five minutes before deciding to peer in. There was no harm in looking. She opened to find an empty dorm. The floor was messy with molding clothes and books on the floor. Definitely not as nice as Luna's dorm where the only clothes on the floor were rumpled, dry heaps. The occupants probably would never even know when something was missing. It was that rundown.

She was about to leave when she noticed a book that contained the inscription of the word 'possession.' Curious. Did someone guess that either Ron, Draco or her was not the right other-them or was it about the person the diary possessed in this world? Luna walked over and picked up the book. Seeing it more clearly, Luna realized it was called _The Possession of Animals: Fact and Fiction_. A feather caught her eye. It was surely acting as a bookmark.

Curiosity overtook her and Luna turned to that page.

_The process of possessing an animal may take years, but the benefits far outweigh the costs. Once one manages to possess an animal one can discover how to identify to their far more natural instincts and, unlike animagi, one can become more than one creature and even turned into a magical creature. The process begins with one rubbing his or her body with sacred oils called clutoron only found in the tombs of Egypt. Clutoron appears grayish blue and smells like-_

"What the bloody hell are you doing in our dorm?" For a second, Luna thought it was Harry shouting at her. Marcus Potter sounded so similar to her good friend. But the sight of his reddish-brown hair confirmed he was a different Potter.

"I was looking for Ron. Do you know where he is?" Luna asked pleasantly, still holding the book.

The false-Boy-Who-Lived pressed his lips together. "No clue. The git disappeared off somewhere with a nasty snake."

Luna placed the book on the bed nearest to her. Did there fellow traveler finally decide he wanted to work with them? "Do you mean Draco Malfoy?"

Ignoring her question, the false-Boy-Who-Lived snapped, "What gives you the right to touch my stuff? Stay away from my books, Looney brat."

"You know you could ask nicely, but that's all right. I won't invade you're stuff again. I do know how horrible it is for people to touch my stuff."

"Good. Well, what are you waiting for? Get out! This's a boy's dorm."

Luna moved to go when she realized something. The book was a strange subject for a fourteen-year-old. "Why do you want to possess animals?"

The boy snorted. "Like that's any of your business. Do I have to ask you again? Get..."

"I'm going," Luna told him cheerfully. "If you ever want to tell me, I'm all ears. I could even help you if you want. I have a way with animals."

"You really are bat-shit crazy," was the last words Luna heard from him as she left the room.

What a remarkable project this other Potter had. Maybe Ron could find out more on this boy's inquisitive pursuits. Non-DA Ron was the false-Boy-Who-Lived's best friend. And maybe they could try out the magical opportunity when looking for ways home became too boring for Ron. It would be good to distract her friend with something more active than reading books.

"Oi, Looney!" The false-Boy-Who-Lived yelled from his doorway.

"Hi, Marcus," Luna called back.

The boy looked shocked. Maybe he found nice greetings unruly. "I need...Can I talk to you?"

Oh, yes, the irrationality of human beings. One moment asking for loneliest and the next needing companionship. "Of course. I am all ears." She grinned. "And eyes too."

"Okay." He gazed at her weirdly. Her favorite expression.

Once she was back inside, the boy motioned her over to a chair near his bed. Strange, Luna never knew Hogwarts students could have chairs in the dorms. Maybe it was a privilege of false-Boy-Who-Lived-ism. Or did he conjure it? She sure did not notice it before.

"When did you become friends with Ron?"

Ah, the likely question. A hard one to answer honestly and Luna liked being honest. "We met on the Hogwart's Express two years ago and didn't care for each other until recently when we both realized we found each other amusing."

"And why would he be talking to the younger Greengrass girl?"

"Oh, she's helping me with a potion's project. Ron doesn't like her at all. She is very mean. Is she the one Ron's with now?"

"What do you think? Jealous that he's banging her instead of you, Looney?" He grinned at her, revealing his crooked, white teeth.

"Not at all. I'm not a fan of sexual activity and I'm sure Ron like Hermione far more than Greengrass."

The boy stared at her and snorted. "Never in a million years. Granger's like a kneazle compared to Hannah or Greengrass."

"Hermione's very pretty. A more unconventional beauty. Curly hair is very exciting and brown is bolder than blonde."

"So you are as insecure as the rest of us." Marcus howled a rough laugh.

Did she mention anything about hating herself? "What are you talking about? I like being odd."

"Never-mind. I doubt you can understand us normal people."

"You're really rude. I can see why you and Ron could be best friends." Luna leaned back in the chair. "He was very rude to me the first time we really talked. Going off about how I was bonkers because I could see Threstrals."

Marcus blinked rapidly. "I can too. How do you deal with them? Seeing those skeletons walking our carriages each time as if we're riding into hell instead of Hogwarts."

"I remember they are very sweet creatures."

Marcus shivered and looked away from her. "They're unnatural. They shouldn't exist." He then glanced over at the book on possessing animals that now lay on his dresser. "I think an animal attacked mum and I think someone controlled it. That's why I'm reading the book."

Luna had read a report on the _Daily Prophet_ about how Barty Crouch Jr. killed Mrs. Potter. She never really believed that theory. _The Daily Prophet_ was never right after all and it was so boring. "I think you're right. Crouch Jr.'s a dull theory."

"Yeah and I saw her body. There were scar marks everywhere." Marcus then rose and leaned over her. "Don't you dare tell anyone about it. Do you hear me Looney?"

"Don't worry. I'm one of the best secret keepers." Luna giggled. "This is pretty cool world you know, mysteries upon mysteries."

Curious people upon curious people with far more depth than they first appear. Who knew Marcus would consider cool theories like a wizard killing someone after possessing an animal? Although, Luna bet the answer was something even more extraordinary.

**AN- **

**Thanks for reviewing MerciaLachesis and JeanAndBilius!**

**HappyTerrier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 13:

The Hospital Wing was pretty full when Ron and Mr. Greengrass arrived. Along the right side of the nauseatingly white room, a woman with long dark brown hair, similar to Astoria's, talked quietly with a short man sporting a long pony-tail and a lanky woman with curly dishwasher brown hair. Breaking away from a conversation with a light brown-haired girl lying in bed, Astoria smiled at her father and nodded towards Ron.

"Glad to see you're all right!" Astoria said, waving Ron over. "I hope my father wasn't too much of a bother."

"No. It went fine. A nice stroll out of a nasty place." Ron told her. They mostly walked and apparated in silence since the man freed him from that horrid jail cell. His memory of the Dementors there still lingered. Their all-encompassing presence had warped him mind and placed him again in that tent where he yelled at Harry and Hermione. As he left the prison, encountering the black fog flagging off from the Dementors he heard Hermione crying again as she begged him to stay.

"Really Tory," Her father chided her with his raspy voice that reminded Ron of the late-night rambling from the ghoul in his attic room. Both sounded annoyingly grotty. "Do you think so little? Have I ever been a bother to anyone?"

Astoria shrugged. "There was the time you made Aunt Celia groan at the dinner table last New Year's."

The girl lying on the bed laughed, a little stained, probably because of the tiny gash on her neck. "Or when my mum tried to bother your mother with cleaning tips. I never saw him so furious. Smoke was truly booming behind him."

It was nice to heard this light banter. They sounded like normal people, not the infuriating Pureblood bigots they were supposed to be. He didn't really want to stay longer. Now that he was here he wished he just left this group alone. He first planned to go off for a long nap at his dorm, but Mr. Greengrass had asked him if he wanted to see how Astoria was doing and Ron had felt like he should thank her. He would still be hearing those voices of people too far away if not for her. Those voices of people who rightfully hated him.

Not now. He was out of there. He was free from those damn memories. He was going to return back to his friends. Sooner rather than later. He should thank the girl and go, before he started to think nice thoughts about Slytherins or other rubbish.

"I, er, just wanted to say, er." Blubbering Bludgers, this was hard. At the sound of his hesitant voice, all the people in the room had stared at him. "Er, Astoria, can we talk?"

The woman and the couple laughed heartily while Mr. Greengrass tensed from where he stood near a sleeping blonde girl.

"Something going on between you two?" The woman with tannish-brown hair smirked.

"Nothing Aunt Celia. Don't get any of your ideas," Astoria snapped back. She walked quickly over to Ron and pulled him into the hallway. Well, she tried too. Ron pulled immediately from her grip and followed. He didn't need any of her nasty germs. Really, he could walk himself.

"Don't touch me like that." He shouted at her in the hallway. Some people from the portraits behind them giggled.

Astoria sniffed. "Did some muggle torch you home or something?"

"Muggles are not some miscreants who would do those sort of things." Ron glared at her. They lived peacefully in harmony and all that glorious better world things Hermione liked to talk about. Full of social justice- adocats? No. vats. Definitely not. amimats- whatever that bloody word was.

Instead of looking bothered, Astoria leaned against the wall, grinning easily. "You blood-traitors are all the same. One would think one of you would say, "Gee, thanks for saving our hide," or something equally fine. But no, you've got to get all buggered up."

"I was going to, but then you went and treated me like I'm some broomstick to move around."

"Sorry I got you all rattled. I was just making sure you got out of the room before my father started hexing you. He can get rather testy when uncomfortable."

"Right." Ron nodded back. So, he should just blurt it out, right? Thank you. Why was it so hard to say? Maybe because it was a nasty little snake right in front of him who probably let him hang if it wasn't for some sense of good will. Or, more likely, she just wanted something from him back. Nasty Slytherin bigots did not just help a blood-traitor like him without expecting some horrid pay back.

"How's Malfoy?" Astoria picked her nails, grinning widely as he stumbled backwards. "Don't tell me he's now a soulless inferius. Actually, that be kind of cool. Lot better than the prat we know."

"Good. I got him outside, nowhere near any of the, you know." He wanted to just say Dementors, but the curious, meddlesome portraits were listening. "Apparently. he..."

A squeaking noise rang over his next words. Ron turned to see some armor walking closer to them from across the hall. What was it with all the objects in the world making grotty noises today? First the portraits, now the armor. What next? The stairs.

"You can ask him all about it later." Stupid, nosey portraits and armor. If it was just the armors, maybe he could say it, but the portraits, they'd go all the way to Dumbledore or worst Snape. Merlin, he needed to find a way to get that smirking, murderous git fired. "He can tell you all about the worst idea ever. Bloody prat showed how you can't count on him to do anything right."

"Which prat?" A joyful voice called. "If it's some Slytherin, I won't be surprise. They are all stupid pillocks, the lot of them."

"Auror Black," Astoria stated smoothly. "As an adult, I hope you understand the glaring impropriety in your statement. I am sure your supervisor would question your choice of words."

Sirius shook his head, laughing jovially. "No need to get all uppity, darling. Just joking around, is all."

A screeching sound came from nearby. The woman with tannish-brown hair had pushed the door open. "Auror Black, it's nice to see you finally came. Poppy would like to see you in her office."

"Ah yes, the mysterious creature." Sirius nodded cheerfully. "See you soon Ron, princess."

Ron watched the man strut and kiss the woman on the cheek. This Sirius was so unlike the man he knew for two years. Even with the recent death, this man was so spunky. Even without his best friend he could easily survive and move on. Ron wished he could act that way, but the distance between him and Harry still gutted on his every moment.

Why couldn't he just forget Harry's anger, Hermione's sobs, his lingering inability to apologize for what he done? He really was an awful prat who couldn't move beyond his stupid choices.

Maybe some years would help him realize that nothing really matters. This Sirius certainly received that sparkling parchment.

The woman snorted after Sirius disappeared into the Hospital Wing and excited from the doorway to talk to Astoria. "Tory, your father would like to talk to you."

"Probably better to go now than later," Astoria muttered. "Before he blows up the Wing with his range of yelling."

The woman patted her shoulder before Astoria walked in. Ron started to walk away to his dorm. He could thank the girl later, he obviously wasn't going to have the chance with all the people around. Sirius likely would question all of them about the attack on Pansy and the other Slytherin girls. He needed to go away before he started wondering about this strange discrepancy from his own forth year. He didn't have time for some other-world's mystery.

The woman called after him. "Wait, Mr. Weasley. I'd like to talk to you."

Ron sighed. "What is it?"

The armor creaked a bit more and he could hear the people from the portraits whispering franticly. A lot louder now that he stood in front of all the animated objects.

"I'm Celia Parkinson-Malfoy. I'm sure you know my step-son, Draco."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered to himself. No wonder Malfoy chose the girl. Probably wanted to get to know his family in this world better. He would rather hang out with Astoria than pug-faced Parkinson.

"Yes. It amazes me sometimes how inter-related we all are. To think you and Draco are cousins four times removed if my calculations are correct."

Ron shivered. He could still recall Harry pointing out something similar the summer before fifth year thanks to that blasted tapestry at Grimmauld Place.

"Anyhow, my husband told me shortly before you arrived that I needed to distance myself from my sister's family because of your acquaintanceship with my niece and step-son. Of course, I was rather cross with him. There is no way I would ever move away from my sister. But it leaves me in a dilemma with my niece so eager to talk to you."

Ron snorted. "Bloody Malfoy, always trying to control everything. He makes me want to honk slugs all over his ridiculous drawing-room. Really who needs tall stoned mantelpieces when a simple table would do just fine."

Mrs. Parkinson-Malfoy - what an overly long name for no good reason, could she have just taken Malfoy? - raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you once visited my home."

Ron spluttered, wanting to bang his head against the portraits chuckling nearby. Stupid. So, stupid of him. Once again, his bloody mouth ruined everything.

"I guess you have been friends with Draco longer than I thought. Curious."

Dammit. Wait. Why does he care about some woman he will never see again? She could think he was a bloody glory-hogger for all he cares. At least that's better than her thinking he trespassed her house.

"Yeah. Whatever. Can I go? I'm bit knackered."

"One minute. I was hoping you could tell Mr. Black what happened. He'll likely believe you more than the others at the scene."

"Well." No. Just say no. Merlin, he hated how reasonable she sounded and that he actually was interested in speaking to Sirius again. Although he wasn't as close with Sirius as Harry, he still wanted to talk to the man and pretend for a minute during a one-on-one conversation that he was the same man who gave him Pig. Till know his only changes to interact with Sirius was with Marcus and Dean. "I guess. Yeah. Sounds good."

They walk in to hear Mr. Greengrass shout loudly, "-e more careful about what you say. We don't need a curious Weasley on our hands."

"Yeah, can't have me spilling all your horrible secrets. Like ooo, they kill muggles for Halloween." Ron laughed at the group's embarrassed looks. He chocked a bit when Mr. Greengrass trampled onto an empty hospital bed because he was laughing so hard.

Sirius chuckled from next to Madam Pomfrey. "I knew they did something like that. It's good to have an inside source."

"We don't do that," Mr. Greengrass yelled, steading his feet on the ground again. "He's the one who Imperiused someone."

"Father." Astoria clenched her teeth. "I told you. He didn't do that. The guards were mistaken. Weasley and Malfoy were only curious about Azkaban so they decided to visit nearby."

Sirius looked at Ron curiously. "Wait? What? You went to Azkaban?"

Ron glared at Astoria. What was she thinking about blabbering about his experience? She knew why they needed to keep everything secret. Maybe she was trying to ruin his life. Yeah. That's it. And to think he wanted to thank her.

"Malfoy wanted to visit his mother, but the bloody coward got spooked so we just talked near it instead." No point denying it. He was a bloody awful liar.

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'd like to hear all about it. How about you be my first interviewee? I want to hear all about the mysterious attack the Slytherins are faking and your fun time sneaking away from school."

"It's not fake, Auror Black," Mrs. Parkinson-Malfoy told Sirius sweetly. "Regardless of what you think, we do what Hogwarts to stay open as much as you do. We just don't want any students to die from this creature like your dear friend."

Sirius grumbled and pushed by her as he left the room. Ron followed, not sure what to say. Should he go about how sad he was about Lily Potter's death or should he tell him he's sorry about what happened or just joke about something to make him laugh?

"Er, I'm..." Ron began, still unsure.

"No need for your condolences. I get enough of them," Sirius snapped, hitting his fist against the wall. "Geez, Lily would be so proud. She's been trying for years to get you and the others to talk to those horrible people. Bloody stupid way to live in her memory. It be better for you to stay away."

"Er." Sirius clearly made his own conclusions about Ron's predicament. "I can't help it right now. Astoria helped me out and I just..."

Sirius looked at him closely, biting his lips. The man looked as scared as he did the moment before Lupin turned into a werewolf. "I was just joking about the Slytherins faking their monster. There is something out there like the basilisk two years ago, though this time its targeting Purebloods instead of Muggleborns. Its not about how much I dislike Slytherins this time, its about your own safety. At the moment, its better for everyone to stay away from Pureblood bigots if they can."

And now Ron was frightened. He had hoped he could just ignore Astoria's revelation and the incident before he went to Azkaban. But now, now he knew this world was facing a danger reminiscent of the basilisk, only this time it killed someone. "This creature is why Lily Potter died, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded, a small tear ran down his cheeks. "Fff, yes. She saved a Pureblood that was targeted. Had to be a bloody hero. So, can you tell me about what you saw?"

Ron carefully told his story, hoping this danger would not effect his and Luna's chances to return home. Knowing their luck, they would encounter the beast before making back to the people they missed.


End file.
